Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes
by Boogermeister
Summary: 3-part chronicle of Grimmjow, Nel, and Ichigo and their relationships. Prequel to 'Dark Moon Rising'. GrimmxUlqui, NnoixNel, Shiro/HichixIchi. Yaoi lemon eventually.
1. Pantera's Cyan Eyes

All right, I'm starting the prequel of my other fic, 'Dark Moon Rising'! It's a three-part chronicle, starting with Grimmjow, Nel, then Ichigo and their relationships! Enjoy the first chapter!

Dark Moon Rising: Though Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Pantera's Cyan Eyes**

Grimmjow groaned as he slammed his fist down the blaring alarm clock, and the noise abruptly stopped. "Fuck . . . . I so do not want to get up," he scoffed tiredly as he sat up. His bright baby blue hair was tangled a little from the sleep, since it was past waist-length, as the fourteen-year-old staggered out of his frumpled bed. Sporting only his boxer, the teen's lean yet taut muscles were noticeable due to puberty. Walking into the bathroom, he sighed tiredly as he lifted the toilet seat and relieved himself. "Fuck . . . ."

". . . . Grimmjow, close the door if you're using the toilet," called out an exasperated woman's voice.

"I forgot, Mom," Grimmjow sighed as he finished.

"And make sure that you flush the damn toilet," she called out. "As the only child, you should at least know better . . . ." The teen grumbled in a mimicking tone as he did so, before stripping off his underwear and stepping into the shower. He, like most other kids his age, loathed going to the first day of school. It was the time to see the same old classmates, mess with the new teachers, and fit in with the stereotyped cliques.

"Grimmjow, don't stay in the shower too long," came his father's gravelly voice, similar to his own but more scuffier with age. "One time, Nel thought that you were 'playing with your weiner'."

"Damn it, that little brat shouldn't be knowing that!" Grimmjow scowled, scratching at his scalp as he washed his hair.

"Oh, so you do admit it!"

"Shut it, Old Man!" It was not his morning, he didn't care about being late on the first day. It was just the last year of his middle school and he could just spit on it. Sure, the basic academics were required but any other subjects were pointless since he only wanted to fix and customize motorcycles and cars. Finishing his shower, he tightly wrung out his long hair before stepping out the shower and drying himself with a towel. "'Playing with my weiner' . . . . why Nel would know about that?" he grumbled about his nine-year-old cousin as he walked out of the bathroom.

His mother walked past him, practically small to his growing frame. Her light aquamarine hair was tied in a loose bun as her soft blue eyes glanced at him. "Grimmjow, can you do me a favor when changed into your uniform?" she suggested.

"Nope," he promptly replied but didn't really mean it as he cocked his head to hear it.

"Take your cousin to school, her parents are leaving early for work," she muttered. Grimmjow frowned at that and rolled his eyes.

"What about Don or Pesche? They can take her," he scoffed softly.

"But her school's en route to yours, do it and I'll give you some extra lunch money," she sighed as she walked into the living room.

"Oh joy, extra lunch money!" Grimmjow exclaimed mockingly, going into his room. As expected, his uniform was ironed and neatly folded on the ironically unmade bed. Finding a clean pair of boxer, he quickly changed into his white shirt and black trousers. In his backpack was only a five-subject notebook and a couple of pens as he picked it up and left the room. Walking into the living room, he then moved into the kitchen.

"You have plenty of time to get Nellie, sit down and eat," muttered his father when the teen was making an impromptu sandwich with toast, eggs, and bacon. He was the middle-aged version of Grimmjow, with a broader built and a crew cut-like hair.

"Nah, I rather get this over with it," he sighed. "Besides, with me escorting Nel the kids over there would think I'm cool instead of those bumbling idiots." His father rolled his cyan eyes and shrugged, physically taunting him by tugging at his hair.

"What're you going with this hair of yours?" he asked. "Why not get a haircut like your old man?"

"I don't wanna look like I'm from the army . . . . or from the 1950's," he frowned, glancing at the haircut.

"Joke's on you, I was born just as the 50's ended," scoffed his father.

"Whatever. Later, Dad," he nodded as he left the kitchen, chomping onto his sandwich. "Bye, Mom!"

"Don't forget your jacket, Kitty!" smirked his mother, earning an annoyed groan from his son.

"Quit calling me that!" The teen grabbed his jacket and left his home, an apartment complex with eight floors. Grimmjow and his family lived on the sixth floor and conviently, his cousin Nel and her family lived on the third. They are related on his mother's side, with her mother and uncle being siblings. As a result of that, both families are close more or less. Preferring to take the staircase instead of the elevator, he quickly rushed downstairs to the third floor and reached the right door. Not needing to knock, he opened the door with a copied key. "Hey! Nel!" he called out as he stepped inside.

"Ah! Grimmie!" squealed the young girl as she ran up to him, her sea-green hair tucked underneath her cherished yellow hat. "Hey, you didn't bring me a sandwich?"

"Thought you ate already," he frowned but she shook her head, her yellowish-hazel eyes widened and glistened at the half-eaten sandwich like a hungry puppy. "Ugh, good thing I like you and not your retarded brothers," he relented as he gave it to her. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Um, Don went to school early but Pesche's still sleeping!" she obliviously snitched.

"Good, stay here so I can kick his ass," he scoffed as he made his way to his older cousins' bedroom. He knew it, the scrawny blonde was snoozing with his briefs-clad behind in the air and a pillow covering his face. ". . . . Yo, get your stupid ass up!" he scowled, immediately kicking him at the butt.

"Yowch!" Pesche yelped out in pain, the impact caused him to tumble off his bed. "Ow . . . . why'd you did that for, Grimm!" he whined as he glanced up in dramatic tears.

"You're gonna be late for school, you idiot," scoffed Grimmjow, but the older cousin blinked at him and frowned lightly.

". . . . My first day of school's tomorrow, I'm just sleeping in," he merely replied.

"Tch, then you could've take Nel to school," he scoffed.

"But I just wanna sleep in and then watch my favorite game shows," he whined. "Anyway, I can't pick up chicks with Nel around me."

"Not a good excuse," he grumbled. "Doesn't matter, I'll do it." He left the room and then walked out of the apartment, where Nel was waiting as she finished his 'meal'.

"Pesche's a weenie," she remarked, grasping his hand as they left the building.

"A scrawny one at that, how can he be skinny as hell and Don's fat like pig?" he scoffed.

"Because Mommy's skinny and Daddy's fat," she smiled.

"Well, you're right in the middle," he shrugged. They walked leisurely through the streets of their town called Hueco Mundo, known for having a Japanese-mixed population. Both Grimmjow and Nel are one-fourth since their common grandfather was Franco-Scandinavian, their grandmother a pure Japanese. But Grimmjow's father were of German-American descent while Nel's mother was part Italian. A truly mixed family, and a dysfunctional one at that.

"I think it's because we're different from the regular people," Nel muttered with a shrug, referring to the full Japanese civilians.

"We're different but it doesn't mean that they're better than us," he nodded. "I mean, look. A lot of famous celebrities are half Japanese."

"So you wanna be famous, Grimmie?" she smiled.

"That'd be fucking awesome," he smirked, a trademark from his mother.

"Don't cuss around me, you're bad."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow frowned as he hid in the back row of his new class, at his middle school nearly two-third of the student body were mixed. It was because that the town were once near an American/European army base. It was still there but not many kids's parents or grandparents were from the army. Except for the teen's father who retired to run a bar. Ignoring the teacher's lecture for the day, he gazed out of the window as he lazily crossed his legs. ". . . . You there." Grimmjow blinked and looked up, only to blink again.

This guy, he had never seen him before. He had to be a half a foot shorter than him but he was obviously expelling a form of dominance. He was pale-skinned with choppy black hair and bright emerald eyes that barely blinked at him as he simply stared down at him. ". . . . Yeah, what is it?" he mumbled, sitting up.

"This desk, is it vacant?" he muttered, pointing at the empty desk next to Grimmjow. The blunet glanced at him and shrugged, he could tell that he was mixed as well as any other students.

"Go nuts, it's yours," he mumbled. For once, the teen blinked before moving to sit next to him, placing his bag on top of his desk. ". . . . You're new around here? Never seen you before," said Grimmjow.

"Just transferred from another school, it was boring," he muttered plainly before glancing at him. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he nodded in greeting. "And there was no point of transferring to here, this shithole's just as boring."

"We'll see about that . . . ." replied Ulquiorra. Grimmjow blinked at that and scoffed lightly in amusement, taking out the only notebook and a pen. "Tell me, what is there to do in this school?"

"That depends," he shrugged, scratching through his hair. "If you're smart as fuck, you hang out with the nerds. Jock if you're good at sports, a loner if you're, well, a loner."

"I believe I'm the first and the third one, Grimmjow," he muttered.

"Great, I'm the loner one," smirked Grimmjow. "I don't bother people and they don't bother me. But I can socialize . . . . with my fists." Ulquiorra just blinked at him, not getting the joke. "My old man taught me how to fight, but not to look for any trouble," he sighed. "But it's nothing compared to my Mom, she's scary as fuck whenever she's pissed."

"Interesting . . . ."

"What about you? You're a good fighter?" he asked.

"More or less, but I prefer my studies," muttered Ulquiorra. "It's expected of me from my family."

"Tch, your family sounds better than the fucking circus I call my family."

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, please refrain your language during my lessons!" scolded the teacher. Grimmjow just smirked as some classmates snickered quietly.

"Sorry."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

". . . . You're easy to talk to, Grimmjow," muttered Ulquiorra, as the last class ended. Grimmjow blinked and smirked lightly at that, standing up and stretching his stiff limbs.

"Really? People usually frown at me or just distance themselves," he scoffed, hauling his bag over his shoulder. "But . . . . some could talk to me."

"Like who?"

"Like you," he smirked as they left the classroom. But the pale teen just blinked as the students left the building, noticing that the other teen was moving to a different direction. "Guess you live on the other side of town, huh?"

"I suppose so . . . ." he replied quietly.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," smirked Grimmjow.

"Until then," he muttered as he started to walk away. Grimmjow shrugged as he made his way home, deciding to go by the elementary school to pick up Nel. Out of the relatives, she was his favorite cousin. She was almost a little sister to him since Don and Pesche were considered too idiotic in his opinion. Not far from his destination, he could see dozens of kids mingling by the school gate with their parents.

"Hey, Nel!" he called out, noticing the green hair among the fourth-graders. Nel smiled as she nudged through the crowds. "How's your first day, brat?" he asked, kneeling down to give his cousin a piggy-back ride. He then stood up with ease and walked down the street.

"Fine, we'll learn about how to multiply bigger tomorrow," smiled Nel.

"Good, get smarter than your brothers," he smirked.

"What about you? What did you do?" she asked.

"Ah . . . . made a friend, no big deal," he shrugged.

"Really, what's his name?"

"You're sometimes nosy, you know that?"

"I'm not," Nel pouted a little.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a burger and we won't talk about my day, all right?" he bribed.

"Really, yay!" she squealed, tightening her hold on him. He sighed, the kid always tugged at his heart. However, later that night, she accidently blabbered the news to her parents who then dropped by just before dinner.

"Aw, Grimmie actually made a friend, huh?" smirked his blond-haired aunt, ruffling at the blue locks much to Grimmjow's chargin. Like Pesche, she was naturally thin and a tad taller than her husband. "You would think that a sourpuss like you would never open up to another person."

"Tch, come on, Veronica," he frowned, sulking into the couch. "The guy was new, so I just talked to him that's all."

"No, you finally decided to have a friend now that you're on your last year of middle school," she smiled lightly. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes at her, she had the same ignorance-like personality like her two sons but could be just as serious if needed. Right now, it's not as Veronica smiled as she moved away when her thick-set husband grinned at the frowning teen. That was how Nel got his hair color, though his was a shade or two darker. He couldn't get how his uncle and mother were related, considering that the younger sister were more aggressive than the often wimpy guy.

"Geez you look just like Izzy when I accidently announced her pregnancy about you," he smirked, patting at his knee. "I know, it's not that serious but it's really a first for us."

"Quiet, fat man," scoffed Grimmjow, glaring away.

"Tch, you got your mother's temper . . . . and her fuzzy sideburns," he sighed. "Well, it's just the first day . . . . maybe it'll become an actual friendship."

"Whatever, Hector," he scoffed softly. "Can you and Veronica leave now, don't want you eating my dinner."

"I already heard that from your father," Hector sighed as he stood up with a soft grunt. "Isabelle, Friedrich, talk to you later."

"See you, Hefty- I mean, Hector," muttered Friedrich, earning an annoyed light smack at his arm from his wife. "What? He wasn't that fat when I first met him, now his gut's just hanging over his belt."

"Doesn't matter, he's having a hard time losing weight because of his desk job," she sighed. "Grimmjow, dinner's ready . . . ."

"Tch, once I see Nel, I swear that I'm gonna wring her neck," grumbled Grimmjow as he made his way to the kitchen.

"It's not that serious, you got the same socializing issue as me growing up," his father sighed deeply.

"Whatever."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ulquiorra sighed softly as he heard it, the second day of school happened to be on Friday. "You're right, your family seems odd if known," he muttered.

"Told you, the only normal one is my little cousin," scoffed Grimmjow with a shrug. "But you don't need to hear it, it's shitty."

"You were already warned about your 'language' yesterday," he remarked coolly, quietly jotting down notes from the blackboard. But the other teen simply smirked at his attitude, usually people would be appalled by his brash attitude but this one simply shrugged it off or just didn't care. "So what of it now . . . .? Are we considered friends, Grimmjow?"

"If you want to . . . ." he shrugged.

"I don't mind, I rarely socialize with anyone so you're the first," he replied.

"You're the first friend for me also," said Grimmjow.

"You already told me that, about your family."

"Ah, right."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Nehh . . . . it's a start.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Pantera's Comfort

Yeah, sorry about the OCs but hey, they need some parents to make sense! Anyway, it's pretty difficult to write a GrimmUlqui since this is the first time I'm trying it! I'm so nervous, I needs me chocolate milk!

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Pantera's Comfort**

"What did I tell you about looking underneath my bed?" scowled Grimmjow as he gave his whining cousin a sharp noogie. "You little nosy brat! I'll punch out the rest of your teeth!"

"Wahh! Stop it, you're hurting me!" cried Nel, struggling from his hold. "I'm telling Aunt Izzy and she'll beat your butt!"

"How can you tell without any damn teeth?"

"Wahh-ahh!"

"Grimmjow, let go of your cousin . . . .!" Friedrich called out in annoyance from the living room. Grimmjow scoffed and let go of her, Nel sniffled as she glared at him.

"I'm still gonna tell!" she pouted. "I don't care what you do to me!"

"Oh shut up!" scoffed Grimmjow. He flinched forward, and the little girl immediately ran off. "Tch, idiot . . . .!" Why was that girl so nosy? Believing that he was hiding pornographic magazines to tell on him, Nel was snooping around his bed when he came home from school and busted her. "Joke's on her, it's behind the dresser," he mumbled to himself. Opening his bag, he took out a notebook given to him by Ulquiorrra since he had forgotten to write out most of the notes himself. It wasn't his fault, he was just caught swearing in class as usual and was sent to the office and then the detention.

"Grimmie, Uncle Friedrich wants you!" screamed Nel, making him frown in annoyance.

"Damn it . . . ." He left his room to go to the living room where his father was sitting on the couch while watching American football. ". . . . What is it, Dad?"

"You got in trouble in school again, Grimmjow?" grumbled his father.

"Tch, maybe . . . ." he shrugged dimissively. "I was talking-"

"More like talking 'blue', but you got that from me," he muttered. "If you didn't get into a fight, then I won't tell your mother."

"Gee, fine with me . . . ."

"Freddy, I wanna watch some cartoon!" chirped Nel, climbing over the back of the couch and over his head.

"After this quarter," Friedrich sighed.

"How can you tolerate her? She's like a leech," frowned Grimmjow as he sat next to them.

"Mehh . . . . I have a soft spot for girls," he shrugged.

"Then why didn't you and Mom have another baby?"

"I don't know, something about popping you out after a two and a half days of labor. I can't remember much . . . . I know that I was in the waiting room watching a good game." Grimmjow rolled his eyes before opening the notebook to glance into. It was interesting, his new frined's handwriting was so neat and very easy to read. Compare to his, it was a scratchy look over paper even with a good pen.

"Hmm, he didn't have to do it . . . " he sighed as he went back to his bedroom. Over two weeks since the school year started, and Ulquiorra still hadn't warmed up to him. Maybe that was just his personality, and ironically enough he didn't mind. He didn't like the 'buddy-buddy' type of friendship, he preferred to keep a reasonable distance between each other.

Locking the door this time, he moved towards his dresser and peeked behind the inch of space between the furniture and the wall. He slipped his hand into the space and took out a partially worn out magazine. All boys went through it, hiding porn where anyone else least expected and jerking off in privacy. But it was different today, as he just browsed at the layouts of the nude models. "Man, I need a new issue . . . ." he sighed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow tried as best as he can not to swear at every single sentence that spew out of his mouth whenever he talked to Ulquiorra. And it was difficult, as he began swearing before kindergarten. ". . . . I hate school," he scoffed softly.

"Nobody ever does," muttered Ulquiorra as they somewhat listened to the lecture.

"No, I'm saying that a lot of these stuff won't really help me with what I wanna do," he mumbled. "I'd like to have a motocycle one day, and make it look super cool. Like the ones those American celebrities often have."

"I wish I could understand that," he honestly answered. "But you're saying that you want to be a mechanical engineer, am I correct?"

"Is that what people call it, to make it sound fancy?" frowned Grimmjow. "Well I guess so . . . ." His eyes gazed at him and blinked slowly. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What career do you wanna have, Ulquiorra?" he asked. The pale teen just stared at him as if he didn't heard the question but his eyes pondered a little about it.

". . . . A writer," he simply replied.

"What, a writer?" he frowned in surprise.

"Yes . . . ."

"As in, writing stories and shit- I mean, stuff?"

"You can say that," muttered Ulquiorra. "But let's stop talking for now, the teacher's catching onto us . . . ."

"Fine," Grimmjow sighed, scratching the paper as he wrote his notes. Without thinking, he took a quick glance at his 'new' friend. It was bit weird now that his relatives' words had sunk in, he hadn't tried to make friends before recently. Not that he wasn't a bad kid growing up, it was his inherited attitude that other peers steered clear of him. And if someone did start a fight with him, they would be knocked out before they could even land a punch on him.

He sighed, what made Ulquiorra so different then? He couldn't put his finger on it, as he now was doodling cartoonish breasts.

The next day, he came to school when he realized that Ulquiorra wasn't at his desk. "Huh . . . ." he sighed in slight confusion. "He's not here . . . .?" Maybe he was running late, but he smirked a little at the thought as he sat down. He couldn't imagine a guy like him being late as the students began to settle in the classroom. But his smirk slowly disappeared when the bell rang and the teacher came in to start the lecture.

"Fuck . . . ." he frowned. Where was he, Grimmjow was actually getting irritated by his new friend's sudden absence. It was strange. Why was he getting like that? They were just friends, and only for nearly a month. So it shouldn't be that serious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""'''

"Yo, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called out as he saw said teen walking into the park. Ulquiorra paused and saw Grimmjow walking up to him, merely blinking at him. "Hey . . . . where were you yesterday?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

". . . . At home," he merely replied. "I was sick."

"I see . . . ." he sighed, scratching through his hair. "I should've known, but I just don't know about your phone number."

"It's understandable," Ulquiorra merely nodded as he sat down on the bench. "But . . . . considering your tone of voice, it almost sounded like you were pining for me during my absence."

"What? Pining?" frowned Grimmjow, sitting next to him.

"You were yearning for me to be around you, Grimmjow," he rephrased. The other teen just blinked at him before scoffing as he glanced away.

"Come on, I'm not that desperate," he grumbled. "I just wanted to know where were you, that's all."

"I know . . . ." Ulquiorra said in sudden demure and soft tone. Grimmjow blinked and glanced at him, what just happened? Did his voice change just now?

"Hey, what happened to your voice, Ulquiorra?" he frowned.

"Nothing happened . . . . I'm just me," he muttered softly as he glanced up. A very light tint of pink blushed across his pale cheeks. Grimmjow's frown deepened in confusion as he inched away a little, what was going on?

"Ulquiorra . . . .? You're still sick or something?" he muttered uncomfortably.

"No . . . ."

"Then why do you look like that? You're blushing like you're . . . ." Grimmjow's eyebrows arched up high in sudden shock before jumping away from the bench and glared at his friend, who was simply staring at him. "Um, Ulquiorra . . . . are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

"Think about it, Grimmjow . . . . why do you think why I wish to speak to you on that day?" he muttered as he silently stood up. "I find you . . . . alluring, that's all."

"Alluring? Fuck, you're scaring me now . . . .!" gritted Grimmjow. Now he was totally confused, is the other teen saying that he _'likes him'_ likes him? As in . . . . has a crush on him? "Fuck . . . .!" he scoffed in shock as he tried to get away, but his legs suddenly couldn't move. "What the . . . .! Fuck, why can't I move!"

"Because I need to tell you that . . . ." Ulquiorra muttered quietly, walking up to him. "I like you, Grimmmjow . . . ."

"Wh-what?" gasped Grimmjow, flinching in shock when his fingers caressed at his cheek. "U-Ulquiorra . . . .!"

"Don't worry about it . . . ." he whispered, as he reached up close to his face and planted a soft kiss at his lips . . . .

"Gahh! What the fuck!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled out of his sleep, his body jolted as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling above him. He breathed harshly at what just happened. He remembered only parts of the dream, and it greatly confused him. Why did he have a dream like that, when Ulquiorra came up to him and kissed him? "Ughh . . . .!" he grimaced, what was that about? He couldn't be feeling like that! He wasn't gay! He would always get hard by naked chicks . . . . Grimmjow froze then sat up, tearing the bedsheets off him.

". . . . The fuck?" he gasped in bewilderment. A half-hard erection tenting underneath his boxer. This couldn't be good. "Damn it . . . .!" he gritted as he frantically shook his head, he was aroused from that dream? "I can't believe this . . . .!"

"Grimmjow . . . .?" muttered Isabelle, and he was slightly startled by the light knock on the door. "Are you all right? I heard shouting."

"Yeah, I . . . . had a very weird-ass dream," he grumbled, grimacing at the fact that the partial erection was still there.

"Oh, okay then . . . . Hurry up and get ready for school, sweetie."

"Yeah . . . ." he sighed, rushing out of his room when his mother finally walked away and went into the bathroom. "Damn it, go away . . . .!" he scoffed under his breath, as he quickly turned on the spraying water and he glared down at it. "Come on . . . . think naked Grandma, think naked Grandma . . . ." That seemed to work, as his erection finally went limp. "Man . . . . what the fuck was that about?" he groaned in utter confusion, now feeling a dull headache.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow blinked and shifted in discomfort when he saw Ulquiorra sitting in his seat. He couldn't understand it, the wierdness from this morning didn't cease as he sat down next to him. There was nothing out of the ordinary, Ulquiorra simply stared ahead as he took out his notebook. But he needed to talk to him anyway, the other teen was absent yesterday.

"Hey . . . ." Grimmjow grunted lightly.

"You're wondering why I was absent yesterday, is that it?" Ulquiorra promptly questioned, glancing at him with an unblinking stare.

"Uh . . . . kinda," he mumbled. He was trying so hard not to think about that very uncomfortable dream earlier.

"I wasn't sick, if that what you were thinking," he muttered. "I simply decided not to go to school on that day and stayed home."

"Wait, what?" scoffed Grimmjow. "You skipped school . . . .?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not really, but that sounded like something that I would do," he shrugged.

"You don't really have a deliquent stereotype, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered quietly. "You just have a crude personality, that's all."

"Then why did you skip school?" asked Grimmjow, frowning in confusion.

"I already have good grades, does it really matter that I missed just one day?"

". . . . Don't think so."

"Exactly," he replied coolly. Grimmjow scoffed and smirked a little, the dream gradually forgotten for the day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pesche whined as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, the windy chill of early winter was just around the corner when he shivered. "Wahh, it's so cold . . . .!" he whined. "I can't take another winter, I'll die!"

"What're you talkin' about, Pesche? It's still warm out here," blinked his obviously fatter brother as he glanced at him.

"That's because you're fat, Don!" he frowned. "Fat people got more blubber than us skinny people! Why do you think Mom married Dad?"

"Uh . . . ."

Grimmjow, who was standing nearby as they were waiting for the bus, clenched his fists and exhaled through his nose. Those cousins were in high school, close to graduation, and they pestered like five year olds. Compared to them, Nel was practically a genius. Speaking of who, Nel frowned impatiently as she glanced down the street. "Where's the bus? Why does it take so long?" she huffed. "We need a car next time!"

"Only Dad knows how to drive but he used it for work," muttered Grimmjow, crossing his arms. Mid-autumn, yellow and orange leaves fell over them. "Can't believe that I'm stuck babysitting three kids . . . ."

"I'm the only kid here," frowned Nel.

"Like I said," he pointed out, tuning out the pointless argument between Don and Pesche nearby. Finally the bus to the mall came by and they got on. Grimmjow sighed heavily as he took a seat and stared out of the window, the weekend was starting slowly and he had a hard time not thinking about the strange dream earlier this week. He didn't even dare bringing it up to Ulquiorra, despite still acting like acquaintances to one another.

"Grimmie, what's wrong?" Nel asked quietly, since she was sitting on his lap.

"Nothing . . . ." shrugged Grimmjow.

"Then why your face looked all scrunched up?"

"I'm just thinking about my friend, that's all . . . ."

"I'd like to see him, I think he's an imaginary friend," Nel mumbled.

"He's not like Bawa Bawa," he scoffed softly. "Quit being nosy . . . ." As they got off the bus and reached the mall, Grimmjow gripped at his little cousin's hand and went inside. "No, we're not going to the toy store, Nel," he muttered just before the girl could say anything about it.

"Aw man . . . ." pouted Nel.

"See you guys later, I'm gonna talk with some chicks . . . .!" beamed Pesche as he suddenly took off.

"Hey, don't leave me with the sourpuss . . . .!" frowned Don, earning a harsh kick to the behind.

"Shut up, we're only here to do an errand for your fat dad, fat-ass," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Man, why're you so mean to me?" he whined.

"Because I can." But as he glanced up, he noticed a familiar face near the entrance of the bookstore. It was Ulquiorra, browsing through the books displayed on the shelves. "Hey, take Nel for the errand," he muttered. "I'm gonna browse in there . . . ."

"Huh? Why, Grimmjow?" frowned Nel but said nothing else as she and her brother wandered off. Grimmjow sighed heavily and stepped inside the store, his cyan eyes gazed at the unnoticed teen before clearing his throat a little.

"Hey there, Ulquiorra . . . ." he muttered, catching the other teen's attention.

". . . . Hello there, Grimmjow," he muttered as he glanced at him. "Is there any reason why you're here?"

"Nah, I managed to get away from my stupid cousins," shrugged the blunet. "What're you doing here, Ulquiorra?"

"It is a bookstore, so I am buying said books," he replied plainly.

"Which are . . . .?"

"Edgar Allen Poe and some Stephen King," Ulquiorra muttered, glancing away. Grimmjow blinked, the dream suddenly threatened to pop up inside his head and he grimaced. "Something the matter, Gimmjow?"

". . . . Nah, I'm fine," he grumbled but Ulquiorra simply stared at him.

"You're lying," he muttered quietly. "I can tell by your eye and mouth movements."

"Wh-what . . . .?" frowned Grimmjow in a defensive manner. "Who says I'm lying . . . .?"

"I don't think you can keep a straight face when you're replying that to me," he said as he blinked for once.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying," he scoffed, but the eyes on him was making him feel agitated. Agitated at the fact that he was feeling unusually flustered. "Damn, just wanted to say hello to you, Ulquiorra . . . ."

"You've already done that a few moments ago," Ulquiorra muttered. "Just tell me what's on your mind, Grimmjow. If there's a problem then I can help you, though I'm not the type to usually give advice."

"Tch . . . . you don't really wanna hear it," he grumbled as he shook his head.

"Humor me," he calmly countered. "I've dealt with nonsense several times before."

"It's not really nonsense, believe me . . . ."

"Then what is it? Tell me . . . ." Grimmjow's frown tightened at that and groaned tiredly.

"If you get freaked, don't fucking blame me," he scoffed softly. "Fine, here goes . . . . You see, the night after after your absence, I had the most . . . . bizarre dream ever."

"All right . . . ." sighed Ulquiorra with a short nod.

"It involves you . . . . and well, it got really weird halfway through," he grumbled, his face grimacing once again. "You . . . . well, said you like me and . . . . you kinda kissed me . . . ."

". . . . . Really . . . . ?" muttered Ulquiorra, amazingly unfazed from the truth as he blinked.

". . . . You're not freaked out by it?" Grimmjow frowned in surprise.

"Like I said, it's nothing," he shrugged lightly. "I believe that would freak you out more than me, considering your sensitivity about it . . . ."

"Uh, right?"

"I see," muttered the other teen as he took the books he was looking for. "If you're finished, then I will see you later at school."

"Uh, all right then . . . ." nodded Grimmjow as he left the bookstore. He was now more puzzled than usual; Ulquiorra simply shrugged off about the dream like it was nothing. "Fucking weird . . . ." he grumbled as he scratched through his hair.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah, got sidetracked by looking up and watching horror films lately, mainly 'Friday the 13th' series. I know, it's a drabby but the next chapter, Grimm's trying to understand his sexuality then a possible time laspe into his relationship to Ulqui! Sorry, I really got sidetracked by horror movies, it is Halloween season after all!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. Pantera's Feelings

You ever wonder why most seme characters are bisexual? . . . . Me neither. _ Anyway, I'm still trying to portray the realism of Grimmjow trying to identify his sexuality. It's actually kinda difficult . . . . anyway, case you are a little confused, Grimm's story will overlap Nel's, which will then overlap Ichigo's throughout this fic.

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Pantera's Feelings**

A headache throbbed in Grimmjow's head as he glared down at the test paper. He didn't get how x is greater than 50. "Fuck . . . ." he grumbled under his breath, scribbling down a guessed answer before moving to the last of the questions. He then peeked a glanced at Ulquiorra, who was quietly writing, and frowned a little. After that seemingly embarrassed talk about his dream nearly two weeks back, Ulquiorra barely batted an eye at it and dismissed it like that. He had actually expected him to feel at least shocked about it, but not that.

"Time's up, send your papers forward to the front desks please," announced the teacher, earning a few grumbles and sounds of paper moving about. Grimmjow sighed tiredly and sat back as he scratched at his nose. The reaction from Ulquiorra was truly unexpected but he himself wasn't sure what to say to that.

". . . . Did you think that the exam was hard, Grimmjow?" muttered Ulquiorra as he glanced at him.

"Not really, but I find it annoying that we have to have tests," Grimmjow scoffed lightly before plopping his elbows onto his desks.

"This is our last year of middle school, we should focus on our goal of getting into the high school we choose," he replied. "So the tests we're taking are very crucial at this time."

"Ah, but I don't care much about that," he grumbled. "I already got good grades, I don't need to be a honor student all the times."

"Then . . . . do you have any idea of which school you wish to go to?"

"Dunno," Grimmjow shrugged. "I could go to the same school as my cousins, since I don't know any other good schools. What's it called . . . . Las Noches High School." Ulquiorra blinked at that and sighed lightly.

"Interesting, I was just thinking about going there myself," he muttered. "It's a very good school . . . ."

"Huh, good to know," the other teen nodded. "Guess we could stay friends after middle school then."

"Would you prefer that, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow glanced at him and blinked, does he really wish for that? "Unless . . . . you're still apprehensive due to that dream incident?"

"W-wait, what?" Grimmjow muttered in surprise with his eyes widened. "Whoa, I wasn't even thinking about that . . . .!"

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to mention it," sighed Ulquiorra.

". . . . Y-yeah, it's not worth mentioning," muttered Grimmjow, shaking his head.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Sweet Hell, why did Ulquiorra mentioned that bizarre dream? Like before, he was this close to get kissed by the other teen once again. This time by the school, when they were waiting behind the building. Also in the dream, he was more than eager to get touched by him. "Fuck . . . . fuck . . . . fuck . . . .!" he grumbled in confusion as he quickly sat up his bed. "What's wrong with me-"

He suddenly glanced down to see his erection and he flinched in shock. Again, and from a seemingly homosexual dream? He didn't get it, why was he feeling this way? "Fucking bullshit . . . .!" he scoffed.

"No cursing out before 10 AM, Grimmjow . . . .!" his father scolded when he passed by the closed door. Grimmjow scoffed again before flopping back onto the mattress. He tried to cover himself with the bedsheets, but it was pointless. Why was he having this type of dream, and with Ulquiorra for that matter? Does that mean he . . . .?

"Tch, that can't be it . . . .!" he scowled as he shook his head before finally getting out of his bed and left his room.

_Later . . . ._

Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra walking slowly towards the school building and frowned a little. He wasn't sure if he could tell him or not, but there was a chance that his friend would simply dismiss it like before. "Damn . . . ." he sighed heavily before mentally deciding to go up to him. "Uh, hey Ulquiorra . . . ." he mumbled in greeting.

". . . . Good morning," sighed Ulquiorra.

"Um, well . . . ." he muttered.

"Is there something the matter once again?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow clenched his teeth a little and exhaled deeply, scratching through his long hair.

"What makes you say that, Ulquiorra?" he grumbled.

"It's like before, right? Of what you've told me last time?" the other teen muttered, and Grimmjow flinched slightly at that.

". . . . Why do you ask about it like it's nothing?" he frowned.

"Because I think nothing of it," Ulquiorra muttered plainly.

"That doesn't make any sense," he scoffed in slight annoyance. "I mean, in the dream you . . . . _kissed_ me. Twice. And yet, it's just nothing to you."

"What do you want me to say . . . .?" he asked as he immediately stopped walking. "That I'm deeply disturbed by your unusual dreams about me . . . .?"

"At least that would've been something," frowned Grimmjow. "I mean, I dunno what to feel about this. I'm a guy, and I like girls. I can't have this . . . . weird feeling like this."

"What sort of weird feeling? That you might like a guy?" he questioned. Grimmjow blinked and stared at him hard but in disbelief, as he took a step back.

"What about you, Ulquiorra?" he frowned. "Do you like guys or girls?"

"I prefer those I can tolerate to," Ulquiorra replied quietly and the blunet just blinked.

"The fuck does that mean?" he scoffed lightly.

"Either one, I just prefer . . . ." he muttered.

"So . . . . you're gay yet _not_ gay?"

"You're so close, Grimmjow . . . . I'm what people called bisexual," muttered the pale teen as they resumed walking into the school, the bell was close to ringing to start the day. "But I don't really define myself that, it's complicated."

"How's that complicated . . . .?" Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "You like both guys and girls."

"You're not getting it, I simply said that I prefer those who I can tolerate." They reached their classroom and sat to the back as usual. Grimmjow just sighed in agitation and plopped his bag onto the desk.

"I am really not getting it now . . . ." he groaned, the confusion threatened to throb in his head.

"And I doubt that you're bisexual or homosexual either, Grimmjow," muttered Ulquiorra when he glanced at him. "You merely have a couple of dreams about kissing a male, so it's not that big of a deal."

"Actually . . . ." he muttered quietly but the teacher was already talking and he frowned a little. ". . . . I'll tell you later. It's not that important."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow sighed tiredly as he was giving Nel a piggyback ride to the library. The girl was nearly ten and yet she hated to walk sometimes. "You're getting heavy . . . . think you're getting more like Fat Hector," he scoffed.

"I'm not fat, Grimmie," she pouted. "At least I don't look like Repunzel."

"Shut up . . . ." he sighed. "Why do you wanna go to the library with me, Nel?"

"I wanna some books, duh!" she childishly retorted. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed as they finally reached the building. Cracking his back, he let his young cousin get off him.

"Stay in the kids' section, I'll be on the other side if you need me," he muttered.

"Fine," she sighed as she trotted off. Grimmjow then went to the other side of the library, past the teen section, to browse through certain shelves.

"Where is it . . . .?" he muttered quietly as he glanced at books that suggested dreaming. It didn't take long before he found a couple, about dream interpretations. He then sat down by one of the tables and opened the first one. "Let's see . . . . about kissing . . . . kissing . . . ." He flipped through the pages heavily before slowing down by the 'K' section. "Kissing . . . . ah, here it is."

_'__**Kiss- **__to dream of a kiss, denotes love, affection, tranquility, harmony, contentment . . . . . If the dream ends just about as you are about to kiss someone, then it indicates that you are unsure of how he or she really feels about you. You are looking for some sort of relationship with this person but you are not sure about how to go about achieving it. If you are heterosexual and you dream that you are kissing someone of the same sex, then it represents self-acceptance. You are acknowledging the feminine or masculine side . . . .'_

Grimmjow blinked. Kissing a guy meant self-acceptance, as in accepting being gay? "No, that couldn't be it . . . ." he muttered under his breath, he still liked girls and he had only the dreams involving Ulquiorra and no one else. To the teenager, it was still confusing. Can he still be straight when he seemingly likes one guy? He glanced at the page once again, the section about kissing covered over two pages but he didn't care about the rest of it now.

"Grimmjow . . . ." Nel whispered when she found him and he looked up. "What're you reading, Grimmie?"

"About what dreams mean in real life," he sighed, pulling her onto his lap. "What did you dream about last night, Nel?"

"Uhh . . . . oh, I was eating pancakes," she replied. "It tasted really yummy." Grimmjow shrugged and flipped the pages to 'P'.

". . . . It means that you're happy with what you got in life," he muttered.

"That must be true, I do feel happy!" she smiled. Grimmjow smirked back, but his situation was more difficult than expected. He didn't think that he is what Ulquiorra is, since the pale teen doesn't know what exact sexuality he has. "You're finish reading? Because I want you to borrow these books for me," smiled Nel, holding up a few books.

"Tch, don't lose them like last time," he sighed. "Last time, I had to pay the fines because you couldn't find the books for over three weeks."

"It wasn't my fault, Mommy moved them from my bed when she was cleaning my room," she pouted a little.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_"Mom, you know I got that one friend, right?" Grimmjow muttered over dinner._

_"Yes, what about your friend, Kitty?" smirked his mother, and he frowned at his nickname._

_"Well, last week . . . . he told me something that made me confused," he sighed. "I like having him as a friend, so I don't think his way of thinking would affect our friendship."_

_"What's wrong with him? He's into those weird role-playing games that involves being in public?" grumbled Friedrich._

_"You mean 'LARPing'? Don't think so . . . ." he muttered then frowned a little. "One time, we were talking on your way to school and he . . . . well, said that he likes girls and guys . . . ." His father paused in his eating and glanced at him._

_"And is there a problem with that, Grimmjow?" he mumbled._

_"Not really, to be honest but . . . . he then said that he's not exactly what people called bisexual or whatever," he frowned. "He said that he would rather be with anyone who he can tolerate."_

_". . . . Well, that's something," muttered Isabelle with a soft sigh. "So you're really okay with the way how your friend live his life?"_

_"Yeah, he's a cool guy," Grimmjow shrugged, picking at his meal a little._

_"As long as he's not weird-looking, then I'm okay with it too," Friedrich shrugged as well._

_"Actually . . . . he often doesn't blink much. Does that count of being weird . . . .?"_

"Sorry . . . . didn't mean to mention about you not blinking like normal people," Grimmjow shrugged sheepishly when he explained to Ulquiorra the next week. "To be honest, I thought my Dad would spazz out about it. Since he's from the American military, with their rules of keeping those who are 'different' silence."

"But you didn't explain your dreams to them, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra muttered, and the other teen instantly frowned at that.

"It's still confusing to me . . . . and I forgot to tell you what I meant to tell you last week," he mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Actually those two dreams . . . . when I woke from them, I noticed that I would have a boner," he muttered, glancing away from embarrassment. But Ulquiorra simply gazed at him.

"So . . . .?" he muttered.

"So?" Grimmjow frowned as he glanced back at him. "You just shrugged it off? I'm still confused about it, I'm getting boners about you and you act like it's natural."

"Well it is for me," muttered Ulquiorra.

"What? You don't get boners from looking at someone?" he scoffed.

"I do have arousal-like feelings, but it's becoming more frequent lately," he replied, and Grimmjow flinched at that before staring at him.

". . . . So it's sorta true?" he muttered. "When you say that you'd like to be with one that you can tolerate?"

"I'm not saying that I like you on the romantic level . . . ."

"Then please don't," grimaced Grimmjow as he glanced away again.

"Hear me out, Grimmjow . . . ." he said quietly. "Based on what you are experiencing lately, it might mean that-"

"I know, I know . . . .!" he scoffed, catching a few classmates' attentions. "What're you looking at?" Flinching in fear, they turned back around as he sighed tiredly. "This past weekend . . . . I looked at a book that talked about dreams. And well . . . . based on what I've dreamt about, it said that I must accept what I'm feeling and with said person."

". . . . Subconsciously, you wish to be with me," Ulquiorra promptly concluded. "We've only knew each other for two months, but I understand."

"But I don't . . . ." he grumbled, scratching through his hair. "If that's true, then what would my family think about it? 'Our son still likes girls but he's dating this one guy', that's a good conversation."

"But your parents are okay with my way of life."

"That's because you're not their son," he frowned. "I dunno . . . . not sure if my Dad would appreciate it, that war-headed idiot."

"Then what are you gonna do about it, Grimmjow . . . .?" questioned his friend. Grimmjow glanced at him and shrugged lightly, crossing his arms.

"Meh, I'll give this feeling a try."

_A year later . . . ._

Nel grumbled when her parents comically complained about their oldest sons going off to college, crying that their little girl was next. But she could care less, there was still eight long years left anyway. "Mommy, I'm not even in middle school so I don't care for now," she whined during breakfast. "And Don and Pesche are only gone for three months, they'll come back for Christmas."

"Aw, why can't they choose a school here?" Veronica sighed sadly. "I'd like that so much, but it's their decision as adults . . . ." At that, she whined a little as more tears fell down. She barely heard the door being opened and Grimmjow stepped in, the high school freshman steadily gained fifteen to twenty pounds of muscles much to the family's suprise. Guess fighting and playing with his father's old weight equiments paid off.

"Veronica, you're still crying?" he frowned lightly when he entered the kitchen. "Geez, you're making everybody sad. It's not like they're dead . . . ."

"Oh, you wouldn't know how it feels to lose a child or two, Grimmie," she snifled. "One day, your parents are gonna cry when you leave the nest."

"I doubt it, Old Man said straight to my face that he and Mom wanted to have 'lots of time' once I'm gone," he scoffed. "Hey, let's go Nel. I can't wait here to take you to school, I'll get late."

"Fine," sighed Nel. They finally left the apartment building and he took his little to her school, the girl finally relented to walk on her own now that she was getting older. "Bye, Grimmie, I'll see you later," she smiled as she trotted off.

"See ya," sighed Grimmjow as he walked off, his long hair swayed from the cooling wind. He shivered lightly, even with the thick jacket. The Las Noches High School was a good school; it was average on the academic level though many are grade-A students. Even him, despite of his rude-like demeanor and his recurring habit of getting into fights. He, to everybody's eyes, was a nerd and a bully mushed into one body. ". . . . Oh," he sighed as he saw the only guy that was sticking out in the crowd by the school entrance.

"Yo, Ulquiorra . . . .!" he called out, moving fluidly through the students despite his new frame. "Ulquiorra, you didn't hear me calling you?" he scoffed, nudging at the shorter teen who didn't acknowledge him at first. Finally, Ulquiorra gave him a silent glare and frowned lightly as they moved through the hallways.

"What is it, Grimmjow . . . .?" he sighed.

"Gahh, don't be like that," he smirked. "Only the weekend had passed, so why you're acting like a sourpuss?"

"No apparent reason, I just feel like it anyway," he muttered.

"Tch, don't get your fucking panties in a bunch," scoffed Grimmjow with a smirk then his mouth faltered into a light frown. "Anyway . . . . you got that book you were talking about, right?"

"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow . . . . We'll figure it out later during lunch," Ulquiorra sighed lightly. Grimmjow nodded; for almost a year, he was still conflicted about his feelings, especially at his only friend. He wasn't sure what he was exactly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"'Bi-curious: a term referring to someone who does not identify themselves as bisexual or homosexual but feels or show some curiousity in a relationship or sexual activity with someone of the same sex, and to refer to someone who generally identifies as homosexual but feels or shows some interest in having relationship with someone of the opposite sex . . . . .'" Grimmjow frowned and just blinked, so that was it all that time.

"I'm not that curious to explore it," he frowned a little, when they were sitting on the school rooftop, away from the other cliques.

"But it seems that it implies you, there are no other explanation for you," muttered Ulquiorra. "You'd be surprise how difficult it was to require this type of book. The bookstore owner was perplexed at me buying something that was about sexuality at my age."

"Well, duh . . . ." scoffed Grimmjow.

"Anyway . . . . you have to be bi-curious since you have little or no sexual experience, that's what it said here," he muttered quietly as he gazed at the pages.

"Yeah, say that shit out loud," he grumbled. ". . . . So what now?"

"It's simple, we date." Grimmjow immediately stiffened at that and stared at his friend with shocked eyes. Again with nonchalant replies, and it had never ceased to amaze him.

"Wh-what . . . .?" he gasped sharply.

"You've told me about your dreams so many times, and it always involves me," Ulquiorra stated. "Think about it, you might have feelings about me, and you have confirmed that yourself."

". . . . What about you, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow questioned as he gazed hard at him. "Do you have feelings for me also?"

". . . . What do you think?" he questioned back, blinking at him. The other teen just stared at him, stupidity just whacked him on the head for missing the hindsight those months ago. He had said that he likes those who can tolerate him.

"Oh," he sighed. "Fine, I'll try . . . ."

"It's not that serious, there's a possible chance that you'll become a bisexual," he muttered. "You still like girls regardless."

"Tch, oh joy."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When reading, I'd like to see more reviews. Not because I'm being selfish about it, just that so many people favored this fic but would never leave a review. Just concerned about it, that's all, I'd like to know about your thoughts about it.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Pantera's Urges

I'm trying not to rush it too fast, but I'm making this chapter a little citrus-y if you catch my drift . . . . Oh, and I needed to say something about Grimm wanting to be a mechanical engineer; it was a total coincidence when I was re-reading Petulant Prodigy's 'Tear It Up' just recently and I realized it! To be honest, I was thinking about it long before I read the fic! It must be my subconscious, I dunno . . . .

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Pantera's Urges**

Grimmjow sighed deeply as he was slowly coming into terms with his so-called 'bi-curiosity', as he went to meet Ulquiorra downtown. He couldn't believe that he was going through with this, but strangely enough a part of him was willing enough to do it. It wasn't like him to feel this nervous; it was honestly his first date and it was with a guy. "Fuck . . . ." he grumbled softly, walking down the block towards the cafe. Ulquiorra was waiting by one of the tables, his fingers tapped lightly against the surface before he glanced up to see his friend.

". . . . You're early, Grimmjow," he remarked quietly, when the blunet sat across from him.

"Well this is the first time I'm doing this," he scoffed as he scratched at his hair. "So now what, we go to the movies or something?"

"That's a common way of putting it," replied Ulquiorra. "But we don't have to do that . . . . for now, we're going to where I prefer to go." At that, Grimmjow frowned a little as he stared at him.

"Which is where?"

"First the city park, it should be quiet due to the seasons now," muttered the pale teen. Grimmjow blinked at that but shrugged as they stood up to walk. The majority of trees were completely bare as dead leaves carpeted the walkway. Grimmjow glanced around the environment and frowned a little, what can they do on their date besides wandering around in the park? ". . . . Maybe that was it, Grimmjow," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" frowned Grimmjow.

"It's possible that you're starting to have feelings for me, probably since last year," he muttered quietly. "I've already mentioned that before, right?"

"I think so but I don't know . . . ."

"It's not that hard . . . . I went through this confusing phase a few years back," he muttered, and Grimmjow glanced at him in surprise. "You try being ten years old when figuring out that you're into males as well as females. Luckily for me, I simply accepted it as soon I realized it. With other people, it could be several years to do it. With you, I don't know . . . . sometimes it could be decades before you finally accept it."

"Decades? Oh hell no . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled with a shake of his head. "I prefer to do it now-" He then groaned when he said it like that, but Ulquiorra simply glanced at him.

"If you want to take a drastic approach, that can wait for a while, Grimmjow," he replied. "But right now, let's practice the dating part first."

"Drastic . . . .?" he frowned but didn't think much of it as they wandered further. ". . . . That reminds me, does your parents think much about your . . . . thing?"

"It's not really worth mentioning to them," said Ulquiorra. "It's not their problem to know, so I don't really care."

"But my family might notice a difference in me if I truly accept it," he muttered. "We both know that my family are fucking weird."

"Yeah, I acknowledge that already . . . ."

"But I'm still confused of whether or not should I tell them, Ulquiorra," sighed Grimmjow. "But . . . . sometimes I wonder if they disown me for that."

". . . . Something tells me that they won't, though," Ulquiorra muttered, and the blunet blinked in surprise at that. "If your family is that eccentric then they wouldn't really care about it. I'm sure of it, Grimmjow."

"Huh, well I don't know what to say for that," muttered Grimmjow with a shrug. "Thank, though."

"I'm just saying what should help you, Grimmjow." The other teen blinked again but smirked a little as they continued walking.

Needless to say, the dating thing was somewhat better than he had expected as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra returned back to the cafe. The blue-haired teen shrugged off while his friend simply ordered black coffee. "Do we have to date again, Ulquiorra?" he asked, and the teen blinked at him.

"We could still do it, if you want to," he muttered.

"Hmm, nah, not yet so soon," sighed Grimmjow.

"We could just hang out, it don't have to be an actual date," replied Ulquiorra. "How interesting though, just over an hour ago you were persistent about wanting to accept it altogether. If you wish to do that, then are you willing to accept anything to achieve that . . . .?"

". . . . What are you getting at?" he now frowned at him.

"Well . . . . when was the last time that you were kissed, Grimmjow?" he simply questioned. Grimmjow stared at him and his body immediately went rigid. "Ah, seems like you haven't before."

"Fuck you, I've kissed before," he scoffed. "It's just that I've never did it with a guy, you're sometimes retarded man . . . ."

"Your reactions often make me miscalculate anyway," he muttered. "So . . . . do you wish to do that now?"

"Uh . . . . maybe around this week, I dunno," grumbled the other teen.

"It's actually easier not to think much about it, Grimmjow," he said quietly. "If you're nervous about it, then you'll keep questioning yourself and it'll push you deeper into your confusion." Grimmjow sighed deeply and glanced at the cloudy grey sky. He would like to get out of the confusion, it had been a year since he felt it.

"Tch, fine . . . . I'll do it," he muttered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He didn't want to hear it, his father was planting obviously subtle hints about being like his Old Man after finishing high school. "Please drop it, Dad," he scoffed at him. "You know that I wanna do car stuff, not going off to some war."

"The military is more than just going to some war," muttered Friedrich. "It's about endurance and stamina, where hard work can make you a man."

"And doing mechanic shit isn't?" he grumbled as he swiveled his hips on the bar stool. "Please, I think you're just saying that because that's how they do it back at your country."

"No, it's more of a family legacy thing," his father sighed as he shook his head a little. "My father did it and so did I, that's why I brought up the subject. But . . . . if you don't want to consider it, then I understand. I believe it's more convenient to have someone who's a genius when it comes to cars. I only know enough to fix minor things, though."

"Well if you let me go around in your car . . . ." Grimmjow smirked, but Friedrich just frowned at him.

"Three more years, son," he pointed out.

"Then let me get a motorcycle license, then," he argued. "I only have to be 16 to get a regular one."

"Do you even know how to drive one, Grimmjow?" questioned Friedrich.

". . . . I'll learn, you know I always wanted one."

"But your mother will scream at me about you getting sandwiched between two trucks one of these days," he sighed, organizing bottles of liquors on the shelves behind him. "But if you insist, I'll talk to her later today."

"We both know that it'd mean no," Grimmjow frowned. "The kids in your country are lucky, they could drive a car once they turn sixteen."

"Yeah, but over there they're so irresponsible. I doubt that you'd try talking on the phone while driving a 80 miles per hour, right?"

"Technically, I'd rather drive fast than talking on the phone," he replied.

"See that? That's the reason why your mother's against it," his father joked lightly as he smiled. "Don't worry about it, Grimmjow, the driving age here is probably the reason why they're the safer drivers."

"Is that why you often cursed them out in English and sometimes German for driving so 'safe'?" smirked Grimmjow.

"I'm still a _gaijin_, after all," chuckled his father. "My American mind's still the same after over 18 years, you can't change that. Hell, outside this town they'd think you're a foreigner as well since your Japanese side is not that noticeable."

"Maybe around the eyes, though . . . ." he shrugged.

"Yes, it's always the eyes when it comes to being part-Asian," he agreed. "They won't notice it until you mention it." He sighed deeply as he turned around to glance at his son. "Anyway . . . . your friend, you still hanging around him?"

"Why, you still don't think that he's weird, Dad?" frowned Grimmjow.

"No, no, I'm not that close-minded but . . . . I just find it interesting that you and him are still friends despite that thing, what you call it?"

". . . . Bisexual?" he asked.

"That's the one," muttered Friedrich, scratching at his hair. "So it's okay as long as he likes girls, right?"

"You're sounding like you would hate it if he turns out to be straight-out gay," he frowned.

"Shit, I do?" sighed his father. "Sorry, son . . . . I still wouldn't care nonetheless. Though it would be a funny story if he wants to be with you." Grimmjow glanced at his father, who was smiling a little about it, and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, funny . . . ." he nodded before standing up. "I'll see you later, Old Man."

"Don't lie to your mother that I try to give you beer like before," he joked when his son left the bar. Grimmjow sighed heavily as he wandered down the street, so his father wouldn't mind about Ulquiorra but what about his own son? Taking a hold of his long hair, he plaited it into a loose braid and tightened the end with a rubber band.

"Man, this is some bullshit . . . ." he grumbled. He needed to talk to him now.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow had never been into Ulquiorra's home before; he had only seen the suburban-type house a few times when he followed the teen before. He had never even seen his friend's parents, but then again he had never let him see his own family. It looked normal like the other surrounding houses but he often wondered what was inside. He carefully opened the gate and walked up to the plain white door, hesitating momentarily before ringing the doorbell. He stiffened in anticipation, wondering if it would be either Ulquiorra or his parents that would answer.

"Ahh . . . ." he breathed in relief when the door finally opened. It was just the pale teen. "Uh, hi . . . ."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered in unusual surprise. ". . . . What're you doing here?"

"I was talking to my Dad earlier today," he muttered. "He is . . . . still okay with you being my friend, even joking that you really like me."

"So . . . ."

"I'm tired of waiting, Ulquiorra," he sighed deeply. "I just wanna get this over with. I wanna know why I'm feeling this way and for you only. Please tell me how to accept this, man."

". . . . If you want to," he muttered, stepping aside for the other teen to step in. Grimmjow obliged, gazing around a little. The decor was normal-looking but it felt eery, almost like an empty feeling within the house. "Follow me, we'll stay in my bedroom," he said as he began to walk upstairs. The blunet followed after him as they went to the the second room on the left.

"Um . . . . where are your parents, Ulquiorra?" he muttered as he stepped in, the bedroom was just as plain but it was mostly full of dark muted colors.

"At work," he plainly replied.

"Are they coming back anytime soon?"

"They often work until late at night, we still have plenty of time," he said so calmly, and yet Grimmjow frowned at the part 'plenty of time'. "Tell me, are you sure that you wish to do it?"

"If you mean what I think you mean . . . .?" he frowned then blinked in realization. "Wait, have you tried-"

"I'm still a virgin," he replied. "And I believe that you are as well."

"Tch, for once you're right," he scoffed a little.

"We wouldn't go straight sex first, you should know that."

"Then . . . ." Grimmjow stepped closer to him and glanced down at him. "What are we gonna do, then?"

"We kiss first, sit down," Ulquiorra instructed as he sat down on the bed. The other teen blinked at that but said nothing as he cautiously sat next to him. He stiffened what was to come, as he continued to stare at his friend, who seemed to appear just as unsure. ". . . . Do you really want to do this, Grimmjow?"

". . . . Yeah, I do," muttered Grimmjow. Should he take the initiative, he wasn't sure but he leaned closer to his face. Ulquiorra's usually muted expressions was slightly breaking away when their noses were mere centimeters of each other. Grimmjow could feel the oddly cool breath against his lips. Gulping audibly, he leaned closer until he finally felt the skin against his. His heart froze momentarily at the contact, so this is what it's like to kiss another guy. But it wasn't as terrible as he had expected to be. It wasn't even gross or replusive to his guts.

It actually . . . . felt nice.

Leaning back, Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra. But the pale teen wasn't really shocked by the kiss, he seemed a little satisfied at the contact. ". . . . How interesting," he remarked quietly, touching at his lips. "And it was my first kiss, also."

"Huh?" Grimmjow frowned.

"And yours as well . . . . with a male," he muttered. At that, the blunet frowned again but he leaned forward again. This time, Ulquiorra leaned as well for another kiss. This time it was more firm, as Grimmjow felt the confused feeling dissipated slowly inside of him. So it was true. He indeed had feelings for his friend. Groaning a little, he felt his hand reaching up to cup behind Ulquiorra's head to deepen the kiss. Hesitantly, he licked at his lips to coax them open.

He wasn't sure why but he wanted to taste him. He wanted to know what was his only friend like, if he was really a sensitive teen underneath the cold shell. Ulquiorra seemed to understand his meaning, as he slightly opened his mouth. Grimmjow sighed deeply, almost feeling giddy, as he felt the wet muscle. It was almost on instinct, he tried to dive his tongue down his throat as soon as Ulquiorra kissed back. The confused feelings he once had was now overriding by his teenage lust. "F-fuck . . . ." he gasped as he moved away a little. "Fuck . . . . wow . . . ."

". . . . You're aroused," breathed Ulquiorra, taking a quick glance at Grimmjow's pants.

"Like my fucking dream . . . ." he panted lightly. "But . . . . I'm not waking up this time, this is for real." He realized that the front of his shirt was clenched tightly and he glanced at the now slightly flushed teen. He was enjoying it as well. "Well, didn't know you could show that much emotion, Ulquiorra, no matter how little . . . ." he smirked a little.

"It's just natural reaction, Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered softly.

"Shit, stop talking like you're out of the nature show," he groaned a little, bravely kissing at his lips again. "Just tell me what to do next."

"First . . . . we need to take off our clothing but not all," muttered Ulquiorra. "We can still continue our kissing, but it would be more . . . . intimate than before." Grimmjow nearly frowned but nodded.

"How the fuck do you know all of this, man?"

"I read . . . ." he replied, unbuttoning his his shirt in an unhurried manner. "Either in books or on the internet. Even more fortunate, I know the preparation of this form of sex." Grimmjow stiffened at that, what did he mean by 'this form of sex'? But his befuddled mind was twisted when he saw the flawless, rather slender built of the smaller teen's pale torso. He wasn't sure why but the lust inside of him had stirred within his groin.

"Shit . . . ." he exhaled. He was eager to touch him but reluctantly grasped at his shirt to take it off. He was obviously more muscular than him but he too was flawless. For a fifteen year old, Grimmjow already had a body of a linebacker. "I'm kinda . . . . curious how we're gonna do this, Ulquiorra," he muttered. "As of how we're-"

"Simple, I'm the bottom," Ulquiorra muttered, and he blinked at that. "It's obvious that you're physically dominant over me, not to mention that your feelings and ego is on the line."

"Wait . . . . you mean that I'm using my dick on you?" he queried in interest. The other teen nodded as he shrugged his shirt off, before shifting his body to lean closer to him. "How _and_ where . . . .?" He wasn't answered, as Ulquiorra kissed him. He wasn't taken aback, out of instinct he reached out to touch at the cool skin. He felt sparks shivering throughout his entire body when his hands roamed curiously at his body, it was nice.

No, more than nice. It was fucking amazing. Grimmjow growled softly as he pulled the pale-skinned teen onto his lap, nipping at his bottom lip and running his fingers through the ink-black hair. "Grimmjow . . . ." Ulquiorra muttered, almost like a soft moan.

"Fuck, I'm kinda glad that you're the bottom," he smirked lightly, as one of his hands traveled down to his waist.

"So you wish to do it now . . . .?" he asked softly. The once cool skin was now warmed with excitement and anxiety.

"Yeah," nodded Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stared at him and his eyes softened unusually. He then got off his lap and stood up, his own arousal was noticeable underneath his pants but he barely paused when he went to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

"Don't ask question about it . . . ." he stated as he took out a small bottle of clear liquid and a square wrapper of what looked like . . . .

"Fuck, do I really need a condom?" questioned Grimmjow, and his friend just frowned at him. "Sorry . . . ."

"This is our first time, it's just for easing the initial pain," muttered Ulquiorra as he came back to the bed. Grimmjow bit his bottom lip from asking another question, like how he was able to get the condom and that bottle he was sure that was only for adults to buy. "Are you apprehensive, Grimmjow?"

"Huh?" he frowned.

"Do you want to see me bare, are you prepared for it?" he asked, and Grimmjow's cyan eyes flickered at that.

"Do it," he said in anticipation. The other teen said nothing else as he began to unbutton his pants, observing his friend's reaction before completely taking off the remaining articles of clothing. Grimmjow nearly let out a sound in between surprise and excitement, he had never seen another guy naked before beside his father on some occasions. Something he rather not think about it, his dad's butt reminded him of an old leather bag. "Um . . . ." he breathed.

"If I'm not ashamed of it, then you shouldn't either," he muttered. "It's your turn." Grimmjow dumbly nodded as he stood up. He took a deep breath before his fingers fumbled at the fly of his jeans. Was he nervous? Of course, he had never done this before. It wasn't like he could try and practice for this, like that awkward-looking main character with an apple pie from that American movie he once saw. No, he was hoping to feel confident about this but it was hard. He almost hissed when the zipper scraped against his erection before proceeding to remove the denim.

"Ahh . . . ." he groaned lightly, he realized that the front of his boxers were damp. He took a brief glance at Ulquiorra, who was waiting patiently despite his nudity, and finally took off the underwear. He glanced at him again and found out that he was a little _bigger_ than the other teen. For some reason, he didn't feel as nervous just moments ago. "So . . . . what next?" he asked quietly.

"In your words, we fuck," he promptly replied. "But first, I need to be prepared for you, Grimmjow."

"How?" His friend frowned lightly at him, either out of annoyance or somewhat pity, and knelt onto the mattress as he opened the small bottle.

"There are other types of sex, Grimmjow," he muttered. "Besides the obvious one, what are the other ones?"

"Uh . . . ." Grimmjow pondered in his thoughts about that. In his secret stash, he had seen common type but there were others . . . . "Oh . . . . oh!" he realized. "You want me to fuck _there_?"

"You have to prepare me, Grimmjow," he sighed, taking his hand. "This is lubricant, use it so it wouldn't hurt me. And I know that you're not that short-minded to do it . . . ." Grimmjow frowned at that but said nothing as Ulquiorra kissed him, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He groaned as his hand was then led down to his hip then to cup at his behind. He smirked a little, he understood what to do now.

"Lay down . . . ." he muttered. The smaller teen did so, as Grimmjow took the bottle. The oil-like substance felt cool over his fingers when he poured some out but he didn't mind as he gazed at the intimate areas between the pale legs. He doesn't remember the last time he felt warm in the face.

"Come on . . . ."

"Shut up, I'm just nervous, shit," he grumbled. He could do this, he slowly touched at the crack. It was weird but nice as he continued until he found _it_, as his friend moaned a little. So this was the entrance, he thought as he prodded at it.

"Use one finger at first, Grimmjow," he sighed as he adjusted himself for him. Grimmjow nodded at that and attempted to push one into the virgin entrance. Almost immediately, Ulquiorra fisted at the sheets and bit his bottom lip as both teens felt the feeling.

"Shit . . . ." breathed the blunet as he felt the tightness; and it was just one finger. How was he going to put his _thing_ in there? For now the lubricant was working as he pushed the finger in further before pulling out and repeating the process. He nearly faltered when he noticed his friend's face was oddly etched in discomfort. And for some reason, he liked the look on him.

Ulquiorra huffed out what sounded like a pained noise when he decided to add another finger and his emerald eyes gazed hard at him. "Grimmjow . . . ." he gritted softly.

"Does it hurt?" he muttered.

"For now, but you must continue . . . ." he sighed deeply. "There's . . . . something in there that you have to touch to give me pleasure eventually."

"Like a G-spot or something?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Yes." Ulquiorra muffled his noise this time as Grimmjow continued. The blue-haired teenager noted that the ring of muscles was gradually loosened after a while, and he added a third finger. "Ah . . . .!" the pale teen gasped out and glared at him again. "Are you that impatient, Grimmjow?"

"Tch, I'm trying to get this over with," he muttered, by now his eagerness was taking over him. It would be his first time ever, and he couldn't wait any longer. "Um . . . . I think I'm done now," he sighed, after the brief stretching as he took his fingers out.

"Then use the condom now," breathed Ulquiorra, glancing away in very subtle embarrassment. Grimmjow could smirk at that if it weren't for the anxiety that was coming back again. Fumbling a little with wrapper, he managed to tear it open and took out the slick rubber. Guess Health class was worth it, he scoffed at the thought. He slowly unrolled it over his aching erection and he shivered a little. He was going to do it. "Grimmjow . . . . just do it," he sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, you're making it worse," Grimmjow frowned.

". . . . I'm sorry," he sighed. The other teen sighed back and positioned himself over him, holding his erection against the prepared hole.

"You're ready, Ulquiorra?" he muttered.

"As much as you are," he honestly answered. Grimmjow took a big deep breath and nodded, before pushing slowly into him. He nearly flinched when the pale hands shot up to grip tightly at his shoulders, nearly breaking the skin, but he continued to push in further. "Grimmjow . . . . damn it," he let out a painful gasp.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit . . . .!" Grimmjow gasped just as painfully. It was tight! Tighter than he had ever expected, but he pushed in once more until he was completely in. "Fuck . . . .!" he panted, leaning down to rest on his elbows and getting his head together.

"I'd expected it, but . . . . I feel the pain so greatly," gritted Ulquiorra, breathing harshly. "Wait . . . . both of us need to adjust to this for a while."

"All right . . . ." he muttered, his lips pressing against the sweat-glistened skin of his neck. The hold on his shoulders eased slightly as he then kissed at his cheeks then at his lips. But the tightness was clenching around him and he wanted to move now. "Shit, can I move now . . . .?" he voiced out.

". . . . Yes, do it," he nodded. Grimmjow nodded back as he slowly pulled out, hearing a strangled moan close to his ear. He had never thought that he would be doing this in his entire life, but he did and he really liked it. He liked the fact that he was losing his virginity with his friend. No, his friend was now his lover. Because he now understood his feelings. Quickly, he pushed back into Ulquiorra and groaned at the feeling he was getting used to. "Ah . . . . Grimmjow," moaned Ulquiorra.

"Does it feel good?" he groaned softly.

"Yes . . . . continue, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Fuck . . . ." Grimmjow repeated the action and bit his bottom lip, he wasn't sure why but it felt like his hips were moving on its own. "Fuck . . . . it feels good to me too," he gritted softly, as he then began to thrust faster. Ulquiorra let out a moan just a tad louder than before, but it was significant enough for the other teen who smirked a little.

"Grimmjow . . . . you're close to touching there," the pale teen moaned, his legs loosely wrapped around the other's waist.

"The G-spot shit . . . .?"

"Yes, go deeper," he whispered as he kissed at his lips lightly. Grimmjow kissed back as he attempted to thrust deeper, wondering where it is inside of him. All the while, he felt a tightening in his loins and he huffed.

"Fuck it . . . .!" he gritted, he knew what it was. "Fuck . . . .!" he groaned as he thrusted in sharply.

"Ah . . . .!" Ulquiorra gasped out and his grip on Grimmjow tightened. "You just hit it, right there . . . .!"

"Really? Shit . . . .!" Grimmjow smirked a little. He managed to hit _it_ again, and the other teen gasped out another moan. "Fuck, I'm getting close, Ulquiorra," he grunted.

"I know, me too . . . ." moaned Ulquiorra. The tightening was getting too much for the blunet, he couldn't take it anymore now. Gripping tightly at the bedsheets, he growled as he thrusted harder.

"F-fuck!" he gasped out as he suddenly stilled himself and climaxed. "Fuck . . . . fuck . . . .!" He shivered greatly and clenched his teeth, he barely realized that Ulquiorra climaxed as well. "Fuck . . . ." he panted deeply as he gingerly laid over him, feeling the sticky secretion between their stomachs.

". . . . That was good . . . ." breathed Ulquiorra.

"Good? That was fucking amazing," he chuckled softly. He leaned up slightly to gaze at him, and saw that he was seemingly smiling a little. "Yeah, it was amazing and you know it, Ulquiorra."

"Of course, it was our first time after all," sighed Ulquiorra, reaching up to touch the baby blue hair.

"Tch, does it mean that we're boyfriend and . . . . boyfriend now?"

"Yes Grimmjow . . . . we should have done this months ago," he sighed as he gave him a chaste kiss.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow muttered. "Now I feel tired."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Damn, finally! I blame Halloween for this, cuz I keep getting distracted for it! So yays, Grimm finally porked Ulqui! But now the drama comes up soon, but I won't say!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Pantera's Lust and Love

Sorry I'm late on the upload, but I finally finished playing the game on my DS. And it only lasted two weeks!

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Pantera's Lust and Love**

Grimmjow frowned in concern when his cousin came home from the hospital. She was accidently injured at school earlier, when she was playing on the jungle gym and fell. But it wasn't serious to his eyes, all she had was couple of missing baby teeth and a bandaged gauze on her forehead. The adults, however, saw it otherwise. "We're lucky that she didn't get knocked into a coma," sighed Hector as he shook his head.

"Indeed, but she's still just a kid," Friedrich shrugged. "Children bound to get hurt, that's how they learn."

"Why're you guys talking like she's not here?" frowned Grimmjow, since his little cousin was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Ith okay, Grimmjow," Nel mumbled, lisping due to her missing bottom teeth. "At leatht I get to thay home fo' tomorrow an' eat thome ith cream."

"You eat ice cream when you get your tonsils out, not busting your head from the jungle gym," he scoffed.

"Quit acting mean, Grimmjow," sighed Isabelle, "you should act more concerned." The teen shrugged, he and his family went home as he began to walk to his bedroom. "Oh, Grimmjow, I need to ask you something," his mother called out and he paused to look at her. "Has anything happened earlier this week?"

". . . . No, why?" he frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure but . . . ." she muttered, staring at him as she cocked her head. "You seemed different somehow, it must be a mother's intuition. Like . . . . you're happy about something." Grimmjow frowned again then he got it; a few days earlier he had lost his virginity to his friend now turned lover Ulquiorra and he was internally giddy since then.

"Nah . . . . nothing much that can make me happy, Mom," he shrugged. Isabelle blinked and sighed in understanding before leaving him alone. Grimmjow went into his room and flopped onto his bed. So that was it. Now that he finally did it, what can he do about it now? He was with a guy, though he still liked females. Would his parents be okay with him being like that? His father was all right with Ulquiorra but with him . . . . "I don't know . . . ." he grumbled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ulquiorra greeted him on the school rooftop and sat next to him.

"Hey," grunted Grimmjow.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked quietly. ". . . . It's about losing our 'innocence', isn't it?"

"Like I'm innocent," he scoffed. "Anyway, you're kinda right about it. You see . . . . my Mom seemed to think that there's something wrong with me ever since we fucked."

"And you haven't told her?"

"Did you tell your parents that you got porked in the ass a few days back?" frowned Grimmjow.

"No," he answered.

"Exactly, there's no way that I'll my parents that I had sex," he scoffed.

"Correction, you had sex with a male," muttered Ulquiorra, and the other teen narrowed his eyes at him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"If it had been with a girl, you might have open the subject easier to your parents," he said. "But it appears that you are seemingly ashamed about it, Grimmjow."

"Tch, it's not that," Grimmjow frowned a little. "It's just . . . . I'm not sure how my family would think about me. I'm not fucking insecure but it just irritates me to think about it. They're weird but with my situation, this one takes the cake."

"I see, then you don't want to try to talk to them?"

"Nope . . . ."

"Well, that'll make the situation worse, won't it?" questioned Ulquiorra, blinking a few times.

"Fuck you, you're not saying shit so I'm not saying shit," he scoffed in agitation, crossing his arms.

"Then you rather not have intercourse with me again, Grimmjow?" he challenged and took in the surprised yet heated glare from the blunet. "We both know that you can't really hide this from your parents. It might affect them more if they found out on their own later on rather than you telling them as soon as possible."

"Shit . . . . you always seem to know and say the right thing, huh?" he frowned.

"No, I'm simply being logical here," he sighed.

"Why? You're not close to your family so you don't really care about your situation, huh?" he debated.

". . . . Guess you can say that I'm a bit jealous of you." Grimmjow blinked at that and sighed deeply, so that's why he was pushed into telling.

"I could kiss you, but the stoners are nearby," he smirked a little.

"They're too lethargic to notice us anyway," muttered Ulquiorra. "And if they do, they'd assume that what they are seeing things in their minds."

"That's true . . . ." smirked Grimmjow, leaning close to kiss his lips. He smirked again when they heard some of the stoners exclaimed dumbly at them, that 'a tall chick making out with the emo dude'.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Many times he felt nervous about starting the topic. Once, Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something to his father, but was drowned out when Friedrich sweared angrily while watching a soccer game. "Fuck, I can see why everyone else get pissed off for a damn foul!" he scoffed. Grimmjow frowned in distress, it was far harder than he had imagined. He didn't know what to do, as he resorted to go downstairs to visit his relatives.

"Hey there, Veronica," he sighed as he entered the home.

"Oh, perfect timing, Grimmjow!" smiled his aunt, who was fixing her purse. "I'm going to the supermarket for a while, do you mind if you look after Nel for me?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Thanks, I'll buy you some snacks as a reward," she smiled as she left. "Later . . . " Grimmjow walked into the living room where Nel was watching cartoons, he plopped next to her on the couch and reached for the remote on purpose.

"Hey!" Nel pouted at him.

"You already saw that episode, Miss Underbite," he grumbled, flipping the channels.

"That'th not fwair, you alwayth do that!" she scoffed.

"You still talking like that? Shit, you'd think that your teeth would grow back soon," he sighed. So far, they settled for the fantasty anime movie about a girl and the river dragon. It had started just shortly ago, when the girl's parents had just turned into pigs for eating the magical food. "Hey, Nel . . . ." he muttered.

"What, Grimmie?" Nel muttered, blinking at him.

"You have secrets, right?"

"Huh? No, why?" she frowned.

"Well, I got some but I don't know how to tell it to someone," muttered Grimmjow, scratching at his hair. "It's kinda personal, though . . . ."

". . . . Then why noth tell it to Bawa Bawa?" suggested Nel, and her cousin frowned at her.

"You still got that imaginary friend? You're fucking ten!" he scoffed in disbelief.

"So what? You thaid that you need to talk to thomeone, and Bawa Bawa'th a good lithtner!" she argued.

"Tch, fine if that's what you want," he scoffed.

"Well, come on, he'th hiding in my bedroom," she pestered, tugging him by his hands to follow him into her room. As expected, the room were girly but he didn't care as Nel pointed at her bed. "He'th right there, Grimmjow!" she smiled. "Now both of you talk while I'll watch T.V.!"

Grimmjow sighed as the door closed. It was better than nothing, Nel's 'friend' was actually a big purple slug with a big smile. It seemed crazy now but it might be theraputic in a way as he sat down on the bed. "Bawa Bawa . . . . I got a secret I've been keeping for a while," he muttered. "You see, I'm friends with this guy but I . . . . liked him in a way. And he was okay with it since he likes me also. And well . . . . we did things that only boyfriend and girlfriend should do a couple of weeks back. To be honest, I'm kinda scared of what my family would say about that. And look at me, right now I'm talking to my cousin's imaginary friend. I'm so fucking weird . . . ."

"Grimmjow?" Nel muttered, opening the door. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his cousin.

". . . . Were you listening on me?" he questioned, more out of anxiety rather than anger.

"Parth of it," she mumbled, glancing down sheepishly. "You like a boy, Grimmjow?"

". . . . Yes," he relented with a deep sigh.

"Ith he pretty?"

"Huh?" he glanced at her again and frowned in confusion.

"You like him because he'th pretty, Grimmjow?" she asked in a curious manner.

"Uh . . . . yeah, I guess so," he nodded. Nel just stared at him before a big smile plastered across her face.

"That'th tho thweet!" she smiled.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know thath you like him, Grimmie!" she beamed as she skipped up to him. "I never would hath geth'd thath thomeone like you would like thome guy!"

"But it's kinda difficult, Nel," he sighed tiredly. "I like him, but I still like girls. I'm not sure if you understand it but I'm . . . . different from other guys."

"Of courth you are, thath what I like about you," she smiled lightly and he blinked at her. "Well, you're cooler than Don and Pesche, I mean . . . ." she shrugged.

"Shit, guess you're okay with it," smirked Grimmjow then he frowned a little. "But what about Mom and Dad, Veronica and Fat Hector? They'd probably be a little freaked out about it, though."

"I don't think tho . . . ." she shrugged. Grimmjow glanced at her again and smiled.

"You're the only one that can understand me, Nel," he said, patting at her head and standing up. "I'll try but it won't be easy . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Damn . . . . I need to drink," Friedrich muttered in disbelief, pacing around the kitchen before going to the fridge. Grimmjow hadn't expected that answer from his father. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good; he would say that if some big news came to him. "Damn, damn, damn . . . . damn, damn," his father repeated, even after opening the can of beer and taking a long gulp.

His mother, however, was more calmer about it though her face was etched with stress. "Grimmjow . . . . this will take much time getting used to," she sighed deeply.

"I'm still the same guy, Mom," muttered Grimmjow. "Just that . . . . I just realized these feelings after some time. I just wanted to come clean."

"Damn, damn . . . ." mumbled Friedrich as he resumed pacing.

"It's not like I'm completely gay, I do like girls but he's the only one I've been with," he muttered with a shrug.

"I know, I understand that, Grimmjow," nodded Isabelle. "And don't mind your father, he was like this when I told him I was pregnant with you."

"Thanks, Mom . . . . actually I was trying to tell you guys this past week but I was a little scared," muttered the teen.

"Damn . . . ." his father deeply sighed as he stopped and glanced at his son. Grimmjow stiffened at his gaze but the man suddenly relaxed. ". . . . I still love you, kid," he muttered with a small smile. "I've never expected this, but I'll get used to it in the end."

". . . . Thanks, Dad," nodded Grimmjow with a light smile.

"Does anyone else knows about this?" he asked.

"Just Nel and her imaginary friend."

"Shit, she still have that thing around?" he scoffed in disbelief. "She's in the fifth grade, for crying out loud."

"I said the same thing," Grimmjow scoffed. "But at least it helped for me to tell you."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Like the first time, Grimmjow was nervous about the intercourse when he went back to Ulquiorra's place. Like before, his new lover's parents weren't here as they went into the smaller teen's bedroom. ". . . . You told your family," Ulquiorra stated when the other teen pecked at his forehead.

"Just yesterday," muttered Grimmjow as he then kissed at his lips. "Now I've gotten that off my chest, I just wanna try to fuck you again."

"What unusual choice of words," sighed Ulquiorra, but took off his shirt as they sat on the bed. "But just because we've done it the first time, it doesn't mean that it'll become easy this time."

"All right . . . but do I need to wear the condom again, Ulquiorra?" he frowned a little. "It's not like I can knock you up or anything, and we're both clean."

". . . . I suppose so," he sighed as he laid down, taking off his pants. "But let's be careful just the same, Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirked as he loomed over him and nipped at his lips for a kiss once more. After that, he sat up to discard his stifling clothing. He wanted to do this again, to feel the cool skin of his lover and enjoy the slight tint of blush across his face. Taking the small bottle of lubricant from the smaller teen, he poured some onto his fingers. He then settled himself between the pale legs and tentatively prodded for the tight entrance.

"There . . . ." he sighed deeply when he found it, like before he slipped a finger inside him.

"Ahh . . . ." Ulquiorra gasped out softly, and Grimmjow smirked at his slightly contorted face. He soon inserted a second finger and carefully yet slowly stretched him out. The preparation was too long to him, but he could bear with it. After a while, he added a third and was internally glad that he was getting loose.

"You're ready, Ulquiorra?" he muttered.

"Yes . . . ." he breathed. Grimmjow smirked at that as he removed his finger and slathered his erection with the lubrication. Slowly, he pressed against the prepared hole before pushing in, hissing out when the other teen's fingers suddenly gripped at his arms.

"Fuck . . . ." he groaned, mostly at the sharp pain on his arms before thrusting in completely.

"Damn it . . . ." moaned out Ulquiorra.

"Sorry about that."

"Doesn't matter, just move . . . ." he sighed deeply. Grimmjow nodded back as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, enjoying the soft moans expelling out of those pale lips. Gripping at the sheets at each side of Ulquiorra's head, he continued at a gradual pace and grunted. He begged to differ, this time was a lot better than before. Maybe because they were doing it without a rubber, but he didn't really care.

"Fuck . . . . Ulquiorra," he groaned deeply, leaning down to ravage at his lips. "You feel so good to me."

"I could say the same from you . . . ." Ulquiorra moaned softly as he eased his hold before reaching up to feel the long silky locks. "Do me a favor . . . ."

"What?"

"Touch me . . . . right there," he moaned, subtly glancing down at his neglected erection. Grimmjow frowned a little at that, he had never touched someone else's . . . . thing before but he was ramming into him right now. It shouldn't be a problem, as he reached down for it. It wasn't any different from touching his own appendage but touching it made Ulquiorra gasp and clench around him.

"Ah!, Fuck, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow gasped. "Warn me next time . . . ."

"It was just a simple reaction . . . ." he muttered before letting out another moan. Grimmjow had to smirk, both of them were enjoying this. And he was loving it, as he leaned down to kiss him again.

_Several months later . . . ._

". . . . When will you cut your hair, Grimmjow?" sighed Friedrich, frowning at the loose ponytail on his son. Grimmjow frowned back when his father plopped next to him on the couch. "It's been growing since middle school. At least chop it off before the new school year."

"Tch, you're so hostile against my hair than my boyfriend . . . ." he grumbled, but his father didn't stiffen at the word 'boyfriend'. That was because Friedrich had easily gotten over his son's sexuality soon after he was told. "Doesn't matter, Mom said I should grow it a few more inches before chopping it off for some cancer charity or some shit."

"Damn thing's down to your ass, you already grew it enough," he scoffed softly. "Like some freaking Repunzel . . . ."

"Does it really matter, Dad?"

"If you want the motorcycle this month, then yes," frowned his father. "I know that you worked hard to get the license, but that's only the first part. Either cut that hair before your birthday, or you'll settle to just walk around town all the damn time."

". . . . Too bad for you, Mom finally agreed to get me a motorcycle," he smirked.

"I doubt it, knowing her she might get you some motor scooter," he countered, and Grimmjow's lips twitched to a frown.

"A scooter? Only a dork would ride that," he scoffed.

"Whatever, just cut your hair," shrugged Friedrich.

"My gosh, this argument will never end!" scoffed Isabelle from the kitchen. "Both of you need to work it out or someone's gonna get punched in the throat . . . .!"

". . . . I know it's not gonna be me," he mumbled.

"Probably Fat Hector," frowned Grimmjow.

"Fine, fine . . . . you'll get the motorcycle, but you cannot drive it around until you trim that hair of yours," he sighed. "Deal, Grimmjow?"

"All right, Dad . . . ."

"And since you only want the motorcycle, then it'd mean that you don't want anything else next year, right?" he questioned.

"I don't know . . . . a car?"

"Tch, you're not fucking spoiled enough to really consider that," his father scoffed in amusment. "Even though you're an only kid." He was about to comment further when the house phone rang, in a flash Grimmjow leapt off the couch and rushed for the device.

"Got this one!" he shouted, grabbing before his surprised mother. "Hello . . . .?"

"There's only a week left until your sixteenth birthday, you know . . . ." came Ulquiorra's plain tone.

"Tch, what's wrong with saying 'hello' back?" he smirked as he walked to his room.

"Ahh, would never thought that Kitty'd hog up the phone like this," Isabelle teased lightly but was ignored as the teen plopped onto the bed and stretched his upper body over the mattress.

"Why did you call me about my B-day, man?" Grimmjow sighed. "Is it because I wasn't reminded about yours last winter?"

"It was because I didn't mention it to you," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Then I guess it's your fault then," he scoffed playfully. "Anyway . . . . I think this time you should come see my folks, at least around my birthday."

"Are you okay with that, Grimmjow?"

"They're been bitching about me for using the phone all the fucking time," he smirked. "They want to see the guy that was causing it." Knowing his boyfriend, he expected a brief silence. But he started to frown with the silence went on for over a minute. ". . . . Oi, Ulquiorra," he called out.

". . . . Yes?" Ulquiorra muttered quietly.

"You didn't say anything about wanting you to see my family," he frowned. "What's wrong, you're nervous or something?"

"It's not that . . . ."

"Then what is it?" Grimmjow asked quietly as he sat up. "You can tell me . . . . we're boyfriends, after all."

"I'm rarely of a social person, that's all . . . ." he truthfully answered. "Aside from you and my parents, I don't prefer to socalize as easily as other people."

"Oh . . . . well don't worry, you'd only meet my parents and not the rest of the circus," Grimmjow reassured. "It's just for one day, only a couple of hours."

". . . . Of course," replied Ulquiorra. "I'll try to give you a visit very soon."

"You better," he smirked a little. "Love ya, Ulquiorra."

". . . . Same for you." Grimmjow sighed as he hung up, internally smiling that his lover is coming by. But something was nagging him a little. Lately, he said 'I love you' to the smaller teen so often, but he would never hear the words directly back. It would be indirectly, almost like changing the subject.

"Grimmjow, are you done with the phone?" his mother called out.

"Yeah . . . ." he siighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Just put up a new poll about Nel, as her story will start soon. Not sure how soon . . . .

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Pantera's Confusion and Heartbreak

Right now, I'm using my sis's laptop but she doesn't know about it so I'm updating this real quick before she comes back!

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Pantera's Confusion and Heartbreak**

Grimmjow's grin widened to the extent as he stared at the beauty before him, though covered with such an ugly grey tarp. He could just around and scream that he 'loves his Mommy and Daddy', but right now he was just staring for what was to come. "You're ready, Grimmjow?" smirked his father.

"Hell yeah," he sneered with a nod. Isabelle sighed but was ignored once again when her husband grasped at the thick fabric and pulled it away. ". . . . Fuck!" Grimmjow gasped in excitement at the sleek black sport bike. Almost instantly, he stepped forward to touch at the handles then the seat then everything else as he let out a short laugh. "Wow, this is so awesome!" he exclaimed, as he decided to onto his new transportation.

"And you'd be surprised that this is a beginner's bike too," smiled Friedrich.

"A Kawasaki Ninja 250-R . . . . A GPX version only exclusive in Japan," stated Grimmjow, like a mechanical expert as he glanced at his father. "Good taste, Dad."

"Well, guess I'm not so much of a lame-ass," he joked. "And I got it on a good price too, even for a new bike."

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Grimmjow?" sighed Isabelle.

"Yeah, Mom," he sighed. "I took the classes and I'm getting the papers together. It won't be long until I revved this baby through this town-"

"Nuh-uhn, you've forgotten our deal, son," he mumbled, tugging at his son's hair. At that, Grimmjow immediately grumbled. As soon as he had gotten the happiness, it was sucked right out of him. "No haircut, no bike-riding," he stated firmly.

"Aw, come on," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Well, we all know you can't have it out while you're driving, Kitty," sighed his mother. "What if it get caught on the engine or something? Your scalp'll tear off and it won't be pretty."

"Tch, a good way to put it, Mom," he scoffed, getting off the bike. "All right . . . . it's costing an ass-load of money to wash it anyway."

"Don't know why you listen to your mother so easily," grumbled his father.

"She gave out a reason, you just keep telling me to cut my damn hair."

"Whatever, just cut your damn hair," he scoffed.

"Just let go for the day, tomorrow's Kitty's birthday after all," frowned the mother.

"And it's because of my birthday, you can't be calling me that anymore," frowned Grimmjow.

"Well, I can't really stop," she scoffed lightly. "Been calling you that since you were a baby, crying your ass off." Friedrich covered back the motorcycle before the family went back to the apartment building. Grimmjow sighed deeply, he had growing his hair out since the start of middle school. Before then, it was just near shoulder-length so it would feel like a bittersweet loss to cut his hair.

"Oh, I need to do something before going to the guillotine," muttered the teen. "Just need to call someone . . . ."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Quit teasing me like that, Mom," he scoffed, as they went inside he reached for the house phone. ". . . . Hey there," he muttered, after dialing the number and hearing the other line being answered.

"Grimmjow . . . ." answered Ulquiorra.

"Are you coming by anytime today?" he asked, hiding away into his room. "It'll be just for an hour and that's it."

"All right . . . . but you must know that I am somewhat wary of meeting new people, Grimmjow," he replied.

"You sure you're not saying that because you're scared of seeing my parents?" smirked Grimmjow.

"No, it's not that," he muttered. "It's just my personality, that's all."

"All right, all right . . . ." he sighed, twirling a few strays of his hair absentmindedly as he sat on his bed. "Just come this afternoon and then we'll go out for my birthday tomorrow. What do you say about that, man?"

"All right, I understand, Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Ulquiorra. "Just give me the direction and I'll be there shortly."

"Great," he smiled. "Only an hour, and we're outta there, okay?"

"Yes . . . ."

"Okay, love you Ulquiorra," he replied.

". . . . Likewise," responded Ulquiorra, and the other teen frowned instantly at his answer.

"Don't do that, man," he frowned.

"What?"

"You're supposed to say, 'I love you, too', but your reaction's so weird whenever I say that to you," he mumbled. "What's up with that? We're boyfriends, we're supposed to say it to each other, right?"

". . . . You're right about that, Grimmjow," sighed Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry about that, I do love you but saying it verbally is somewhat difficult for me . . . ."

"It's not that difficult, come on and say it," frowned Grimmjow.

". . . . I love you, Grimmjow . . . ." his lover finally muttered it out after several long seconds of silence.

"See, it wasn't that fucking hard," he sighed heavily.

"Sorry . . . ."

"It's all right," muttered Grimmjow. After giving out the address, he hung up the phone as he stood up from his bed and walked out of his room. "Mom, I'm done with the phone!" he called out as he stepped into the living room.

"Finally, I was getting tired of eavesdropping on you," smirked his mother, but Grimmjow frowned at her when she took the device from him.

"Listen, Mom and Dad . . . ." he sighed, nearly groaning at the thought of telling them. "My boyfriend decided to . . . . come here and meet you guys- but let me finish before you say something. Please, for my sake . . . . do not embarrass me of front of him."

"Like what?" mumbled Friedrich.

"Commenting about his little lover boy, that's all," Isabelle shrugged nonchalantly, making his son frown in annoyance.

"And don't do it on purpose, either," he scoffed before moving to leave his home. "He's coming by in a little while, so no yelling out stupid stuff." Not wanting to hear any more stupidity, he walked downstairs to wait for Ulquiorra. Stepping up to his covered present, he caressed at the leathery texture of the tarp. Tomorrow, he mentally promised himself, he needs to cut his hair. "But it would feel weird without the length, though . . . ." he sighed.

Over ten minutes passed until Grimmjow noticed the familiar figure walking up to him, and he smiled a little as he straightened up. "Hey there . . . ." he greeted.

"Hello . . . ." nodded Ulquiorra. "You finally have gotten you transportation?"

"Actually, I have to chop off my hair then I could ride it," he shrugged, leaning down to peck at the pale cheek.

"Then I guess you don't mind that I would give you an early present, right?" he questioned.

"What? You got something for me?" smirked Grimmjow as he attempted to pat around his boyfriend's pockets. "Come on, what is it?"

"Close your eyes, Grimmjow," he suggested. Grimmjow scoffed in amusement but did so as his hands were taken. He smiled when he felt a small box placed onto his palm and couldn't resist peeking a miniscule at what it was. "Open," Ulquiorra said.

"Ah . . . ." Grimmjow smiled as he did it, and saw the light blue box nestled between his hands. "Well, it's not a car that's in here . . . ."

"You're so typical," sighed Ulquiorra. But the other teen opened the present anyway and nearly chuckled.

"A sort of charm necklace . . . .?" he smiled as he pulled it out, a long silver chain with a detailed bat-shaped pendant swaying from the summer breeze. "Wow, it's kinda bad-ass."

"I know, it should suit you after all," Ulquiorra replied with a very slight smile.

"Wow . . . ." Eagerly, he dropped the box as he unlatched the clasp before putting it on. The cool metal tickled against his neck but he didn't mind as he put the clasp on. "How do I look?"

"Like a troublemaker as usual," he answered, and Grimmjow chuckled a little.

"Thanks, Ulquiorra . . . ." he smiled, wrapping his arm around him lightly as he kissed at his forehead. "I like it so much. It now means something to our relationship."

"But now you owe me for my next birthday," he muttered.

"Shit." He was about to lean to kiss at his lips when he heard a sickly sweet cooing noise nearby and he instantly grimaced. "Shit . . . ."

"Aw, if only I have a camera for this . . . .!" Isabelle giggled lightly as she stepped forward.

"Damn it, Mom . . . .!" scoffed Grimmjow, his face warming up from the embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's hard not to mess with you, Kitty," she smirked.

"Mom!" he scowled at her.

"Sorry, sorry . . . . So you must be the one that was running up my phone bill," she smiled.

". . . . Please to meet you," muttered Ulquiorra with a short nod.

"Remember, just one hour then we leave," muttered Grimmjow.

"Tch, he should stay for dinner," sighed his mother. "But if you're that ashamed of our family . . . ."

"I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to feel ashamed."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow exhaled deeply after finishing what's left in the milk carton, actually over two cups left, before opening the fridge to see what else was there to eat. Aside from the obvious white box that was his birthday cake, he grumbled under his breath before closing it. "No damn food in the house . . . ." he grumbled, even as the only child he ate as a bear on a daily basis. "On my birthday too." Since it was a hot day, the teen opted to go shirtless, with his new present dangling around his neck.

His parents were gone for work, but there was nothing to do but admire at his bike. But even then, he had to wait to cut his hair. "Man . . . . sixteen, yet I'm bored as hell," he sighed as he plopped across the couch. Then it occured to him, he could call Ulquiorra. Sitting up, he reached for the phone and dialed the number. Usually he would wait for three or four rings before the other line answer but . . . . it rang for the fifth time, then sixth, then seventh. Then it suddenly went to voice mail.

_"This is the Schiffer residence . . . ."_ came a stern-sounding female voice. _"Please leave any important messages-"_

"Fuck," Grimmjow frowned as he hanged the phone up. Guess Ulquiorra wasn't home as well. "So that's how his mother sound like . . . ." That explained the aloof demeanor of his boyfriend, he thought as he put on the television. At least an American movie about mutant hillbillies stalking a normal family was distracting for a while, but then it was getting gradually boring halfway through.

Just as he was about to doze off, the phone suddenly rang and he fliched slightly from the sound. "Damn," he sighed as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Who is this am I speaking to?" came the same stern tone of the woman.

"Uh, it's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow answered, now sounding unsure of himself now that he was speaking to the mother of his boyfriend. The parent who didn't really know of her son's sexuality.

"Were you the one who had called earlier today?" she questioned.

". . . . Yes, I had thought that Ulquiorra would be home today," he replied, forgotten that every phone in the world has caller id.

"He will not be home for another few hours," the woman answered. "Is there any reason why you wish to speak to him."

"It's just that . . . . today's my birthday, and I asked him to hang out with me for the afternoon earlier this week."

"I see . . . . well then, I will speak to him about that and he'll call you," she curtly said and with that, she hung up on him. Grimmjow blinked and frowned in surprise, even he wasn't that rude when speaking to people.

"What a bitch . . . .!" he scoffed just as the door opened.

"Ooh, Grimmie cursed again!" teased Nel as she walked inside.

"What're you doing here, Nel?" he frowned when his cousin walked up to him with a big toothy smile. "Why can't you go to a summer camp or something?"

"But I got a present for you, from Mommy and Daddy," she smiled, holding out a wrapped package.

"Veronica and Fat Hector? Give it here," he immediately smirked as he took it. His aunt and uncle would always give out good gifts for almost every occasion. He quickly peeled off the paper and blinked in surprise at what it was. "You sure that they wanna give me a cell phone?" he gasped. "All year I was bitching about getting a motorcycle, I wasn't even thinking about this!"

"Well, that's the fun of it, Grimmie!" Nel giggled.

"Does Mom or Dad know about this, Nel?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter . . . . Hey, think you could buy me some burgers for me?" requested Grimmjow with a small smile. "After all, it's my birthday, Nel."

"No way, it's too hot outside," Nel frowned light as she sat next to him.

"Guess you're right." Grimmjow removed the phone from box and instantly put it on without the use of the instruction manual. He then started by dialing his father's work phone and waited for him to answer.

". . . . Arrancars," his father answered professionally.

"Hey there, Old Man," he smirked. "Guess what cell phone I'm speaking you with?"

"Huh, Let me guess . . . ." he scoffed softly. "It was my brother-in-law's idea to give you one, right?"

"Guess so," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Well better him than us, that bike's really a pretty penny."

"Nobody talks like that, Dad," he joked. "Later . . . ."

"Why didn't you talk to your boyfriend like always, Grimmjow?" asked Nel.

"He's not home yet," he sighed. "Not sure what he's doing in this heat wave but I don't care. Right now, I'm just watching this shitty movie until another shitty movie comes on."

"Change the channel then."

"No, you just wanna watch cartoon," he scoffed.

"Not all the time, I'm into drama shows," she replied.

"That's just as worse," he muttered, ruffling at her sea green hair.

"Hhmph, just you wait!" she huffed. "Once I'm sixteen, I'll do whatever I want. I'll get myself a cool-looking car and you'll be jealous with your rusty old motorcycle."

"Aw, don't be like that," Grimmjow smiled as he gave his cousin a playfully tight hug. "But you won't be as cool as me by sixteen."

"Yes, I will!" she pouted.

"Tch, yeah right," he chuckled. "If you become cool then, then all the guys will starting being around you. And Fat Hector couldn't handle that stess."

"No way, I'd beat them down!"

"Yeah, that's my bad-ass cousin," smiled Grimmjow as he pecked at her forehead. "And by any means necessary, just kick him in the nuts whenever they try to mess with you."

"Fine," smiled Nel.

"That's my favorite cousin," he laughed. The home phone rang and Grimmjow blinked in surprise before answering it. "Hello?"

"Grimmjow, you called here . . . .?" came Ulquiorra's voice.

"Yeah, thought you were home," muttered Grimmjow while Nel took the remote and flipped through the channels. "Instead, I got your mother, and she sounded pissed off or something."

"I understand that, sorry . . . ." he muttered softly. "You were calling here about what?"

"You know what, idiot. We promised to go out for the afternoon since it's my birthday," he grinned. "But can we go somewhere that have AC? I'd pass out from this fucking heat."

"Ooh-"

"Shut up, Nel," he scoffed a little. "Sorry, my cousin's nagging me. So what do you say, Ulquiorra, go to the movie or something?"

"You have no idea what film is out, right?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna make out in the dark room," he smirked.

"But it should be at least a decently interesting film to watch."

"Whatever, man," smirked Grimmjow. "So, are you coming or what?"

"All right, in a half an hour . . . . talk to you later, Grimmjow," he muttered.

"Later," Grimmjow nodded before hanging up. He couldn't wait for the rest of the day. "Man, guess I could wait until tomorrow to cut off my hair . . . ." he muttered, barely aware that he was now watching a J-drama about a relationship between a college man and a deaf musician.

"I heard about that, you'd look weird without your hair," shrugged Nel, glancing at him and blinked. "You're gonna look like Freddy, Grimmjow?"

"Fuck no, I just want a cooler haircut," he smirked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey . . . . you know that it's gonna be the last time before you see my long, gorgeous hair?" Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's ear as he nuzzled into the silky black hair. They were in the movie theater, but luckily enough it was half full despite it was a sanctuary from the heat and they risked frisking each other in the back seats. "But we have time if you wish to keep a piece of it, Ulquiorra."

"Not really, but it would be interesting as of how you will look like with shortened hair," sighed Ulquiorra, fingering at the pendant before caressing over the strong chest. "But you know what, you would still look like a delinquient at the end of the day and I like it."

"Really, a loner going out with a bad boy? How fucking cliche is that?" he chuckled softly. He then proceeded to lean down to kiss at his lips, groaning softly in satisfaction when the other teen kissed back. He tasted the licorice flavor on his tongue as he attempted to pull Ulquiorra onto his lap but the armrest was in the way and he scoffed. "Damn theater seats . . . ."

"Calm down, we have plenty of times to have intercourse," the smaller teen smiled a little.

"Just say 'we're gonna fuck tonight', you don't have to say the smart shit," replied Grimmjow, kissing him again. "Shit, if only I had brought a large tub of popcorn."

"Why is that?"

"So I could make a hole at the bottom, and you could give me a hand job," he smirked.

"Well all that planning would be pointless because I wouldn't do it," replied Ulquiorra with a slight frown.

"Whatever, but can we wait until tomorrow to fuck . . . .?" shrugged Grimmjow. "Since it's still my birthday, my family have to hover over me and the damn cake tonight."

". . . . Honestly, I can't do that, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra sighed deeply and his boyfriend blinked in surprise at that. "The reason is that . . . . my parents are taking me to see agents from universities for interviews. That was why I wasn't home earlier today, my father was taking me to see one."

"Universities?" Grimmjow questioned dubiously. "We're about to go to the second year, as juniors. Why are they bothering you about it?"

"You've never noticed it on the listed poster that time, have you? I'm number one on the honor roll, meaning I am qualified for early graduation," he said, and Grimmjow's frown deepened in even more surprise.

"Early, as in . . . . you're leaving school before me, Ulquiorra?" he asked quietly.

"This is what my parents expected of me, so I can't help it," he muttered.

"Shit . . . . I can't believe this . . . ." Grimmjow scoffed, shaking his head a little.

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ulquiorra muttered as he grasped at his hand. "It's the end of the world, you should know that. We have a year left together, then we could try to have a long distance relationship."

"You're not going to a school here?"

"I must go to the best one, they say," nodded the pale teen, and Grimmjow scoffed again.

"Can't believe this . . . . my own parents just want me to go to any school that suits me," he muttered. "No pressure or any shit like that. Only my Old Man would kick my ass if I slack off, but my grades are acceptable enough for them."

"Well . . . . you're the lucky one, I guess," muttered Ulquiorra. Grimmjow glanced at him and his expression softened as he kissed at his forehead then his lips.

"Sorry . . . . I was feeling a little pissed off but this isn't about me," he whispered. "You're the one that the schools want, like some prize or something."

"That's true," he replied quietly, and his boyfriend smirked a little. "What?"

"You're too fucking smart, wish you were dumb as shit . . . . like me," smirked Grimmjow.

"But then I would be a troublemaker like you, though," he stated.

"Hell no."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next chapter will (or might) be the last chapter of Grimmjow's side, then I'll crossover to Nel's for the next several chapters. Not sure how much, though.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	7. Pantera's Heartbreak and Anger

I'm really having a hard time ending Grimm's side that I actually started the next chapter and finished it! This is so hard . . . .! *munches on granola bars in a corner*

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by

**Chapter 7- Pantera's Heartbreak and Anger**

Both Friedrich and Isabelle smiled in surprise and joy as they saw their only son, with his hair _finally cut_. "Ah! Oh my goodness, Grimmjow!" the mother gasped as she went up to him, reaching up to feel the clipped locks. "It's that really you, Kitty? You actually look different!"

"I know, right? And look . . . ." smirked Grimmjow, holding up his long locks held together by a rubber band. "Now it can be used for good or to do voodoo shit on it."

"Ah, stick for plan A for now," his father smirked. "Give it to the hairdresser and let's go. Time for you to go ride on your brand new motorcycle." Grimmjow's grin widened at that and did what he was told before they left the salon. It felt surreal, with shortened hair his head felt lighter but he could get used to it after a while. But he couldn't help touching it; it was his mother's idea to go to a female salon and she was right. The hair cut seemed to match his personality.

"You see, Grimmjow? You look so handsome with the haircut," smiled Isabelle.

"Yeah, but he kinda looks like one of those characters in those Yazuka movies," her husband pointed out. "You know, those underlings who work for the big boss. What are those type of people called . . . .?"

"You mean a Yankii, Dad," sighed Grimmjow.

"Yeah, but are you becoming a gang member anytime soon?"

"Not really, I'd rather be a car thief," he joked.

"Not on my watch," scoffed his mother. They soon reached home but not before their son rushed for his bike and sat onto it, squeezing tightly on the handle bars. "Ah, don't forget your helmet, Kitty," Isabelle mentioned.

"Oh, right," Grimmjow nodded, reaching for the item behind him and put it on. He could still see through the dark vision as he was handed the keys. "Thanks, Dad."

"Just be careful, you know?" warned Friedrich with a nod. "And don't try one of those crazy stunts like one of those guys-"

"Let me guess, from America?" he smirked.

"Heh, we're all crazy bastards over there," his father joked, patting him on the back. "Just drive safe, all right?"

"All right, I know," he nodded. Kicking off the kickstand, he put the key in and turned the ignition on. "See you guys later!" he yelled over the engine.

"Don't stay out too long, and don't go too fast-" Isabelle pecked but was drowned out when her son revved the engine before finally going off. It was still shaky at first, since he had only test-driven for a few months before getting this. But he soon worked out the kinks and drove straight down the street. He just wanted to shout out in excitement but he need to concentrate on his driving skills. He couldn't wait to go to Ulquiorra's house to show off . . . .

"Aw right . . . ." he grumbled, he nearly forgotten that the other teen was out for the day. Then all he can do for now was to drive around town until he could get used to driving before night comes, though it will come later since summer days were much longer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rubbing small circles against his bare hips, Grimmjow enjoyed the light moaning sounds coming from Ulquiorra and planted kisses against his neck and shoulders. It would seem so perfect to stay like this, if it weren't for the fact that the new year of school's in a few days and it was his lover's last year. "It's kinda scary . . . . of not having you around at the last year of high school," he mumbled tiredly. "You can't stay here for college . . . .?"

"I can't," muttered Ulquiorra. "My family's going as far as pushing me to Tokyo University, Grimmjow."

"Tokyo? Shit . . . ." Grimmjow sat up from the small bed and breathed deeply, scratching through his still shortened hair. "That's far away to get a plane ticket to get there. You're gonna live there by yourself . . . .?"

"There's plently of other schools that's nearby, but it's still possible," he replied quietly as he stared at the other teen. ". . . . You know, you actually appear older with shorter hair, Grimmjow."

"Ch, don't try to butter me up, Ulquiorra," he smirked a little as he plopped back down. "That doesn't change the fact that I won't think of you leaving." He leaned down to peck at the pale lips as he wrapped his arm around the slim waist. Ulquiorra's lips had always tasted good to him, like a refreshing spearmint flavor. He chuckled when he kissed him again before getting off the bed, absentmindedly picking up his clothes from the floor. "Wish I could stay in your room longer, but you know that damn curfew . . . ." he sighed.

"It's all right, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered as he sat up and picked up a pair of pants to put on. "I don't mind that you have too leave just like that."

"Ew, you're making it sound like I'm fucking you like some whore," he scoffed with a quick smirk. "Don't worry, we have plenty of times to hang around during school, we both know that . . . ." Pulling down his shirt, he walked up to the smaller teen to kiss him one more time. "See you at school, Ulquiorra," he sighed.

"I'll see you, too . . . ." Ulquiorra muttered with a small smile. Grimmjow was still giddy, even after over a whole month, when he left the house and got on his cherished motorcycle. Driving off, he went home in a matter of a few minutes and then parked it as carefully as he could.

"Hey, I'm home . . . .!" he called out when he reached his apartment home, his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Hmm . . . . right on time," mumbled his father from the couch, glancing at the clock from above the television. "You're too much of a good kid, Grimmjow. Try getting home late, like midnight, so you could act normal."

"Damn, thanks for the mixed message," he scoffed.

"Kitty, get dressed for tonight," Isabelle informed. "We're going out for dinner . . . ."

"Dinner? Is it someone's birthday or something?"

"No, we're just getting tired of eating at home," she sighed. "It's nothing too fancy, just a regular restaurant."

"Whatever . . . ." Grimmjow shrugged as he quickly went into his bedroom to store away his helmet and then went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He needed it, even a while later he would realize that he smell of sex. If his parents were to know that . . . . well, his father would pace around with a beer in his hand while his mother would mostly frown at first. Well, that would be better than spazzing out in shock and disgust like most parents. He barely had a chance for his body to dry before putting on clean clothes, even putting on his precious pendant to match his new biker look.

"You're ready, Kitty?" smiled his mother when he stepped into the living room, much to his annoyance.

"You really gotta stop calling me that . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was unexpected on the first day of school. Female peers, especially the freshmen, were fawning over Grimmjow's make-over from the distance. The year before, he was largely ignored but with a new haircut girls were staring at him in awe. Grimmjow, on the other hand, just frowned in annoyance at them. He could hear them whispering in excitement and surprise, but not brave enough to walk up to him to boldly compliment his new look. Whatever, he mentally shrugged as he went to his homeroom.

He glanced around the classroom and smiled a little when his cyan eyes fell on the one place, a free seat next to his favorite person. "Morning . . . . thought you'd be in one of those special genius classes, Ulquiorra," he smirked as he made his way towards the window seat and sat down.

"No, I was lucky enough to still go to regular classes," sighed Ulquiorra, noticing the female classmates in front of them glancing behind their shoulders and whispering. "What's with them . . . .?"

"Ugh, they're gawking at me because of my haircut," he scoffed softly. "But I think they're afraid to talk to me or something."

"It's because of your eyes, they speak of danger. The girls are afraid to get near you with the way you stare at people." Grimmjow simply shrugged at that just as class started. The girls stopped whispering to each other, he noticed that. He was still into girls despite being with Ulquiorra, but he often wondered of what if he had went with a girl as his first love. But then . . . .

He sighed as he blanked out on the boring lecture, it was easier not to probe it further. He was with his boyfriend and no one else. At least for this school, then they would have to experience long-distance until they meet again. Every so often he attempted to doze off the class lecture, only to get verbally reprimanded by the teacher and soft giggles from female classmates. "It's not my fault, this class's just too damn boring," he scoffed.

"At least have the decency to pay attention," scolded the teacher before resuming the lesson, causing more giggles.

Grimmjow simply shrugged, while Ulquiorra subtly glanced at him and sighed. It was only the first day of school, and already the other teen was getting into trouble as usual.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For the past several weeks, Grimmjow ignored the attempted proclaimations from his female classmates ever since he have recieved a haircut. It wasn't like that he didn't acknowledge them, but he wasn't interested since he was with his boyfriend. But it was actually hard to be with him without one girl bothering him in the hallways. "I hate this . . . . I wish I got my hair back," he grumbled as he and Ulquiorra walked down the street from school. "Left and right, I can't be with you since those broads kept following me. Maybe if I have a tattoo on my face, they'll go away . . . ."

"That's just wishful thinking, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra sighed. "But should it matter? You're bisexual, did you find any of them attractive . . . .?"

"Meh . . . ." he shrugged, hooking an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders. "They're not you, that's my opinion. Why, you're jealous or something?"

"I'm really not," he replied quietly.

"Why not . . . .?" he smirked a little. "Jealousy sometimes makes the relationship stronger."

"Then I would assume that you're the jealous one, idiot," replied Ulquiorra. Grimmjow scoffed but leaned down to kiss at his lips, but his boyfriend suddenly nudged him away. "Wait . . . ."

"Huh? What is it . . . .?" Grimmjow frowned a little, when Ulquiorra stepped from his embrace.

"We're near my house," he muttered.

". . . . So . . . .?" he still frowned.

". . . . My mother's in there," he said, dismissively gestured at the house down the street. "She decided to stay at home to make sure that my grades are maintained for her approval. Meaning that we cannot have . . . ."

"We can't fuck?" Grimmjow groaned. "Shit . . . . I can't suggest to go to my house, everyone in my family got a damn key."

"Doesn't matter, I needed to go home early anyway," he muttered. "I see you later, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Later, Ulquiorra," the blunet nodded. "Can't I at least get a kiss from you, though?" Ulquiorra seemed to frown, but stepped forward anyway as Grimmjow leaned to kiss him on the lips. "See you later . . . ." Turning back around, he made his way home. But something had just troubled him; Ulquiorra seemed to be embarrassed by the public affection. He had said that he didn't care about how people care about their relationship, but why now? "Oh well . . . . it must be the stress of him going to a new school," he mumbled under his breath.

All the while, Ulquiorra quietly stepped inside his home, barely taking two steps before a taller, dark-haired woman stood before him. She appeared stern as her grey eyes gazed down at him, her thin lips tightened in slight agitation. ". . . . I know what's happening to you," she muttered, when her son glanced back emotionlessly. "I am not stupid, Ulquiorra . . . . you're more than just friends with that boy. Is that correct?"

". . . ." Ulquiorra remained silence, but his mother remained her cool just the same.

"I suppose you didn't tell him that we're leaving around the end of the year to increase your chances of going to the best schools," she informed bluntly. "You cannot afford to lose your chance, Ulquiorra, and you know it. If anything, it's best to end the petty relationship now than to let it linger and ruin your chance. There are plenty of time for that after you finish your goals. Do you understand that?" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flickered away but he knew.

He knew what to do . . . . and yet he knew it would cause a diaster for him and Grimmjow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You see? I told you that I would make up for last year!" smiled Grimmjow, holding out a medium-sized gift bag towards Ulquiorra. "Happy Birthday . . . .!" His boyfriend blinked in subtle suprise but accepted it, gazing inside the bag and put up a small smile.

"A scarf . . . .?" he inquired.

"It's not cheap, I had to do extra errands for my Old Man," he smiled, sitting across from him in the outdoor cafe despite of the chilling temperature. "Come on, put it on so I could see it." Ulquiorra nodded in agreement and pulled out the long mint-green scarf. "See? It suits you, Ulquiorra, right?"

"Thank you, Grimmjow," he sighed, loosely wrapping it around his neck. "Guess I could wear it once the temperature drops."

"That's true," shrugged Grimmjow. "So . . . . does that mean that I don't have to get you anything for Christmas, huh?" At that, Ulquiorra nearly stiffened and glanced at him, tightening his lips. He then inhaled deeply before looking away.

"I suppose so," he muttered.

"Ahh, you're letting me off too easy, man," Grimmjow replied. "Now I must give you something in the coming weeks-"

"You really don't have to, Grimmjow," insisted Ulquiorra, removing the scarf from his neck and putting it back inside the bag. "I'm not really much of a holiday person, you know that."

"Oh, right," he realized. "But you didn't mind about spending Valentine's Day with me last winter."

"Because you insisted on having sex on that day." Grimmjow chuckled sheepishly in response, and his boyfriend stiffened once again. He wished to break it to him so easily but it was so hard. He had only less than a week left to leave town. ". . . . Grimmjow . . . .?" he managed to speak out, catching the blunet's attention.

"Hmm? Yeah, what is it?" asked Grimmjow. Ulquiorra opened his mouth again but no words came out and he glanced away. "Ulquiorra? Something's wrong . . . .?" he frowned in confusion.

"I . . . ." he mumbled quietly, but fell silent once more as he bit his lips. He wasn't ready but he couldn't do it. "I . . . . I'm sorry, Grimmjow . . . ."

"What? Sorry, for what?" he frowned.

"I . . . . I'm just sorry, that's all . . . ." he muttered, standing up as he grasped the gift bag. "I need to go home, Grimmjow . . . . good-bye . . . ."

"Uh, see you later, I guess . . . .?" frowned Grimmjow with a small wave as Ulquiorra nodded stiffly before walking away. The teen was now perplexed by the sudden change of subject. They were just talking about his birthday then out of nowhere, Ulquiorra was saying that he was sorry before leaving.

"What the hell was that about?" he sighed as he soon left himself. The next day at school, he realized that Ulquiorra was unusually absent and frowned. It wasn't like him to miss school, especially since this was his final year before graduating early. He didn't get it, he wanted to call him about it but his mother was making important phone calls during that time. Plus, his own cell phone broke down after it fell out of his hand outside and needed repair. When he came back to school the next day, he wasn't there again.

He didn't get it . . . . but he must find out soon enough. As soon as the school day finished, he rushed to reach the suburban home, hoping that his boyfriend's parents weren't home. Slowing down his pace, he finally made it. He raised his hand too ring the doorbell when he suddently realized that something was off. Really off. Glancing at a nearby window, he peeked inside only to step back in total surprise.

The entire rooms in the house was empty.

"Fuck no . . . .!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Isabelle peeked inside into the dark bedroom before stepping in, fixing a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood over the stiff form under the sheets. ". . . . Grimmjow . . . .? Sweetie, are you feeling any better . . . .?" she muttered, sitting at the edge. Grimmjow said nothing, not a word for the past few days. When he realized that Ulquiorra's home was empty, he feverishly rushed home to use the phone. As he had tried to answer, all he heard was a dead tone. And he had tried for over a dozen times, until he fell silence up to now. "Grimmjow . . . . everything's gonna be okay," she sighed. "Everybody went through their first break up, that's life."

". . . . It's fucked up," he finally muttered out, his voice cracked slightly from his dry throat. "It's all fucked up, he just left me without a word. We were just talking about spending time for the holidays but . . . . I dunno, I dunno what happened." His mother frowned in sympathy, leaning down to hug him and kissed at his temple.

"He doesn't know how lucky he was to be with you," she whispered, kissing him again. "Come on, you need to eat something. You need your strength back to go back to school." Grimmjow barely nodded, sitting up to reveal darkened bags under his cyan eyes from lack of sleep. "It'll be okay, Kitty. It's just your first love, right . . . .?"

"That's the thing, Mom . . . ." he mumbled weakly. "During our last conversation, he was saying that he was sorry. Sorry for what . . . .? If he wanted to end it with me, we could've just talked about it . . . ."

"Well . . . . I really don't know, relationships these days are different from my time," Isabelle shook her head. "But don't worry, Grimmjow, if you want to talk about it-"

"No, I don't . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, and his mother's frowned deepened a little. "I'll wash up for dinner, Mom. Thanks . . . ." Isabelle nodded as she left him, leaving the room. The teen breathed quietly as he gazed at his lap, he was angry but was more confused about it. But the confusion angered him more. Slowly, he got off his and staggered his way for the dresser. Opening the top drawer, something caught his eyes. It was the necklace that he had cherished so much until now. The thin chain was now broken from his anger after finding out the betrayal of the relationship. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly pushed away the jewelry deep into the clothes before closing it.

He didn't need it, now that it was worthless to him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow glanced away from the narrowed green eyes as he turned his body. He didn't want to hear it, he would rather go to sleep after having sex. He didn't want to talk to her, yet she would insist to despite his attitude. He felt her large breasts pressed against his back firmly, her dark tan arms contradicted with his lighter skin. ". . . . Why do you always do that, Grimmjow?" her light yet husky tone huffed quietly as her hands caressed his torso.

"I'm not doing anything . . . ." the seventeen year old muttered. "Hurry up and get dressed, Tia. My folks are coming home soon. I don't want them seeing a naked girl on my bed."

"You're talking as if I'm not the first girl on your bed," she frowned as she finally sat up, her yellow-blond hair frayed a little before she got off the bed to collect her clothing.

"Actually . . . . you are," he frowned back. Tia glanced back, the fabric of her sweater stretched over her bust when putting it on, and blinked in surprise.

"Why'd you say that, Grimmjow?" she muttered.

"Becuase I said so." He sat up, promptly putting on the discarded boxers from earlier. "You're the first girl I've ever fucked . . . . here."

"And what does that mean?" Tia questioned.

"It means that you should finish getting dressed, they're coming home in a few minutes, Tia," scoffed Grimmjow, as he was putting on his jeans. "Damn, you always do that . . . ." Tia frowned before finishing, fixing her hair before glancing at him.

"Who was the girl before me, Grimmjow?" she started once again, and the blunet teen's head shot up in shock. But anger immediately tensed in his cyan eyes as he stood up. "Grimmjow-"

"It's none of your fucking business . . . .!" he scowled, moving past her to open his bedroom door. "I've never asked you about your goddamn exes, so you shouldn't ask also! Hurry up and leave now . . . .!" Tia was stiffened by his sudden outburst then nodded a little.

"Sorry, felt a little jealous about it," she sighed.

"Whatever . . . ." he grumbled but felt somewhat of a glee towards her. If only she knew about the one before her . . . . Shaking his head, he nudged her out of his bedroom. "Just go, I'll see you at school," he sighed tiredly.

"Fine, later Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Tia with a small smile, pecking at his lips. Almost at the same time, the front door opened and Isabelle stepped in, her eyes frozen at the sight of her half-naked son kissing a girl.

"Oh! Oh, what the hell . . . .!" she exclaimed in shock and anger, Grimmjow groaned as he quickly stepped away in embarrassment. "You! Go to your room, now! And you, young girl, out of my house!" Tia barely blinked at the expected outburst and quickly left, with an audible shut of the door. "You heard me, go to your damn room, Grimmjow! And stay there until your father comes home!"

". . . . All right," he sighed heavily, moving to the hallway. "It shouldn't be that shocking that I'm a sexually active teen, Mom."

"But in here? Grimmjow, you know better than that . . . .!" scoffed his mother.

"It only happened a few times-"

"How's that any better? Ugh, you know what, I'll talk to your father about this . . . .!" Grimmjow said nothing else, he just went to his room on flopped onto his bed. It was true that he was having sex in his room but it was the first time he had liked doing it with a girl. It was, to him, a lot more easier than prepping for that other kind of sex. Shivering from the late winter, he got off the bed to look for a clean shirt. Opening the top dresser, he paused momentarily before quickly taking out a shirt and closing it.

". . . . Tch . . . ." he grumbled.

The broken pendant was still there, untouched for over a year now.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''

Ugh, that was hard!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	8. Gamuza's Hazel Eyes

Now to Nel's side of the story, and because of that I'm changing the character status with Nel and Nnoitra. I'm still confused witht the sudden change of Nnoi's name once again but I'll keep the original one for now.

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Gamuza's Hazel Eyes**

_A year and a half later . . . ._

"You're fucking dead to me, Grimmjow! I fucking hate you! You decided to sleep with my cousin all because you were getting tired of me, I just know it . . . .!" Grimmjow said nothing as he gazed at the pig-tailed woman with a stiffened look on his face. It was actually the second time he was with a female, third if he counted her dirty-blonde cousin he had sex with a few times. He didn't really know why he cheated on her, subconsciously he hated being with her in the first place but didn't want to be the one to break up with her. "So now fucking what? You wanna be with her now?" she questioned angrily, her violet eyes glaring up at him. "Was she a better fuck than me, is that it?"

". . . . She was a _different_ fuck than you, not better, Loly," he finally answered, earning a heated smack across the face. It stung but he barely recoiled from it. He deserved it anyway and yet didn't care.

"How's that any better?" she scowled, harshly pushing against his strong chest though the nineteen year old blunet stood put. "I'd rather be with anyone, but I'm stuck here with you! Maybe if I was a guy . . . . you would've fucked me more!" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her with a frown tightening at the edge of his lips. She knew, as well as the girl before her, that he liked guys also. It was the reason why he broke up with his first-ever girlfriend, because she often teased him for being a bisexual after finding out. Even going as far as belittling him for losing his virginity to another boy.

"Even as a guy, you'd still act like an angry little bitch!" he scoffed.

"So you really admitted it, you goddamn fag!" argued Loly with a cruel sneer. "Quit denyiing yourself, Grimmjow! You're only fucking girls just to hide the fact that you're gay!"

"I'm not fucking gay, I'm just bi!" scowled Grimmjow. "The reason I'm not fucking you because you're so goddamn annoying! At least your cousin kept her mouth shut during the affair-"

"Until a few days ago, I had to smack her to tell me the truth!" she huffed. The teen rolled his eyes at her, nearly forgetting the bruise on his cheek minutes earlier. "But what were you doing before her, huh? Fucking some other guy, so you can feel better?"

". . . . Just shut your mouth, I'm getting sick of hearing you talk," he gritted as he stepped back to look away. He just wished to leave her home, to blank out the argument so the relationship can end right now.

"No! Just tell me the damn truth!" Loly scowled as she yanked at the sleeve of his jacket. "Did you fuck a guy behind my back? Did you or not?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he growled, pushing her away before storming out of her apartment. Mentally he would have regretted putting his hands on a girl but Loly was a different case, as she attempted to followed after him into the late autumn night. "Go back home, Loly! I've never liked being with you anyway!" he shouted.

"These past several months, they're just bullshit to you! Is that it?" she yelled back, uncaring that other people would wake up to hear the nonsense. "Then why did you stay with me all that time? Do you just want to have a fuck buddy and not a girlfriend?"

". . . . Maybe that's it, maybe that's why I wanna fuck Menoly . . . .!" he scoffed. "You're right, I was getting tired of you so I turned to your cousin! For a girl who was reluctant and tried to rationalize my deception, in the end she fucking enjoyed it . . . .!"

"Tch, you're a scumbag, you know that?"

"Then why are you putting up with me, Loly?" he frowned, as he continued to walk away. "Just forget it, I won't bother you and your cousin anymore . . . .!"

"Fuck you, Grimmjow! I fucking hate you . . . .!" screamed Loly, echoing into the empty air. Grimmjow merely clicked his tongue in agitation as he turned a corner of a street to reach his parked motorcycle. Why did he put up with her? He didn't even like her in the first place, he wasn't sure how it exactly happened. All he could remember was making out with her after meeting her in a friend's house party, both were too drunk to deny each other and he woke up to find half of their clothes missing. He knew that he didn't want a committed relationship but felt somewhat ashamed of the one-night stand. Even his parents didn't approved of his choice.

They didn't believe that Loly was right for him, and they were right. But he took a coward's way out and consented into infidelity with her cousin Menoly so she can end it with him. "Fuck . . . . what's wrong with me?" he frowned in distress when he reached his transportation and put on his motorcycle helmet. As he got on, his pendant jingled slightly underneath his shirt.

He still had it, despite of the heart-wrenching break up of him and his former lover Ulquiorra, who went away to another city without a word a few years back. As much as he wanted to toss it away to forget him, a tiny piece of him urged himself to still keep it, even fixing the chain for it, but for what? Most of the time it just made him silently angry and he would hide it away for weeks at a time. Loly was only half right, since Ulquiorra he hadn't dated another guy and he was now dealing with women.

But it was just as bad, he mentally scoffed as he started the ignition and rode off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . How's school treating you, son?" asked Friedrich, though frowning in anticipation for the answer, as Grimmjow gazed listlessly at the television from the couch.

"Tch, I accidently set the engine on fire during an assignment," he mumbled, earning a disappointed sigh from his father.

"How?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "I was told to do a make-up exam, both on the engine and on paper next Tuesday."

"Goodness, boy, what's with that head of yours?" he frowned, firmly smacking him on the back of his head but the teen was used to it for a while. "Either you're thinking too much on one thing or not thinking enough on your education. Which is it?"

". . . . The first one," he muttered as he sat up. "Loly broke up with me last night, saying that I slept with her cousin."

"Well . . . .?" his father frowned once again.

"Well she wasn't wrong," he answered, not meeting his stern eyes on him. Friedrich simply shook his head as he walked away to go to the kitchen, opening a can of beer before returning.

"Why were you with her in the first place if you didn't like the relationship?" he questioned as he sat down. "Answer me, since you still live here under my authority."

". . . . I got drunk at Edorad's house and we had an one-night stand back in April," Grimmjow finally answered. "I didn't wanna feel like a dick about it so I stuck around."

"Tch . . . ." grumbled the middle-aged man, drinking the fizzy content. "We raised you better than that, Grimmjow. Can't believe that your relationship with that girl was based on that one event. No wonder it didn't work out."

"I know, that's why I wanted it to end," muttered Grimmjow.

"You idiot, it's your fault as well!" he scoffed, and his son finally glanced at him. "Even if you wanted to end it with her, you don't do it by going behind her back and sleep around! Gosh, if your mother were to know that . . . .!"

"Fuck, I know that," he groaned quietly, crossing his arms. "But maybe this time I'll just go on with my school works and that's it."

"If you can graduate on time, you idiot . . . ."

"Hello . . . .?" came a young feminine voice as the door opened and a thirteen-year-old girl stepped in. For over a year, Nel had changed drastically in front of her older cousin. Her sea-green hair had grew longer and more flowing, and her body was blossoming gradually into that of a young adult. It both baffled and angered Grimmjow; her mother was very slim but Nel was getting voluptuous by the month and he mentally feared of the horny guys at her school. So far, nothing happened . . . . yet.

"Hey, Nel," sighed Friedrich when she stepped into the living room. "What brings you here?"

"Daddy wants to know if he can borrow your toaster oven for a while, Uncle Freddy," she shrugged.

"Ugh, that fat man can't buy one for himself?" he frowned. "Grimmjow, help her with the errand." Grimmjow just shrugged as he and Nel went to the kitchen to get the appliance. His cousin noticed his sulking expression and frowned, as usual something happened with whoever he was dating. I had been like that since his second year of high school when his boyfriend broke up with him.

"Um, Grimmjow?" she muttered, waititng for Grimmjow to plug out the small oven before hauling it into his arms.

"Yeah . . . .?"

"Did something happened with that girl you're with?" she frowned. To her mild surprise, Grimmjow put up a small smirk and shrugged again.

"She just don't like me anymore, and I don't like her as well," he replied. "So we broke up, simple as that."

"Huh? Why?" Nel frowned.

"You're too young to know, Nel," he sighed.

"I'm not that young," she pouted as they left the apartment to go downstairs, but put up a sad frown when they reached the elevator. "You don't have to keep hiding stuff from me, Grimmjow . . . ." she muttered. "If you're still sad about what happened then-"

"Don't worry about me, Nel," sighed Grimmjow when the doors finally opened. "I'm okay . . . . I only had a bad relationship with Loly, she wasn't right for me."

"Oh . . . . okay," she nodded a little.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He hated this time of year, once snow season started Grimmjow had to rely on public transportation since his bike was unsuited for the chilly weather. To him, winter is the one season that he hated due to idiots that had bad hygenic manners. He'd kill anyone who dared to sneeze on him and make him sick, especially when he was this close to finish his project for the semester. Luckily for him, the bus was half-empty on his way to Hueco Mundo Technical School, a two-year school that was suited to the career he truly wanted. "Tch, finally," he sighed as he stepped out of the bus. After finishing this school, he would be promised a job as soon as possible and live on his own.

Stepping through the thick snow, he finally reached the school, shaking off the damp residue off his boot. "Ugh, I hate winter . . . ." he sighed tiredly as he walked into his 'classroom', a garage-like area filled with partially fixed vehicles with parts and tools scattered across the floor. He was one of the first to be there, one of them was his friend he met on the first week of their first year. Edorad was a large man, with half of his deep red hair unusually shaven and dyed black. Though with a tough personality, he often lowered his guard for his friend when Grimmjow walked up to him.

"Thought you wouldn't make it here today," smirked the bigger man, kicking off a wheel of a pick-up truck with ease. "You know that half of guys here are out for the day."

"The sooner I'm done with school, the sooner I can live on my own," scoffed Grimmjow as he took off his thick leather jacket before moving to his project in the back. A standard Harley-Davison cruiser motorcycle that needed to be rebuilt, and so far he was only halfway done since he needed to find the right parts.

"You do realize that you need to have an intership first before getting an actual job, right?" his friend told him.

"You think you're so right about everything, you know that?" Grimmjow frowned.

"I already said that it was my fault that I let you date Loly, _amigo_," he sighed. "I knew that she was very volatile, but you guys weren't right for each other. Good thing you two broke it off a few months back."

"Yeah . . . ." muttered the teen, gathering the needed equipments before more students came. But that was the least of his problems, more and more his baby cousin Nel was now acting like any other teenage girls. He sort of missed the times when she had her imaginary friend Bawa Bawa to talk to, and the phase she went through of lisping while talking. And now she was thinking about how hot boys are and what clothes to wear and was finding her own parents weird. Shaking his head, he returned to his work.

Meanwhile, Nel herself sighed out of intense boredom as she plopped down into her assigned seat and buried her head into her folded arms. She wished that winter would end already despite that the blizzard from the past weekend had just ended. "Just three more weeks, and it'll be over . . . ." she whined tiredly.

"Yo, Nel, did you heard?" asked a classmate, poking her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Heard about what?" she frowned when she glanced up.

"Jiruga, he's coming here after two other schools expelled him."

"Jiruga, who's that? And expelled him for what?" Nel frowned.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, this tall guy with a creepy smile," informed another classmate from behind. "Just some rude idiot who likes to talk nasty to teachers and get into fights."

"Sounds like a bunch of rumors," muttered the first classmate.

"I don't think so, if he's bad enough to get expelled twice," sighed Nel. "So when this guy coming to this school?"

"Around next month or so, but then we probably won't see him again during summer break," she said.

"But then we'll see him again on the last year," said the other classmate. Nel tuned out the rest of the news, she didn't really care about the new boy coming to school. In fact, she wasn't thinking about boys as much as other girls since she was caring about her older cousin Grimmjow. He wasn't the same guy these past years; the usually cocky guy that used to play with her was now a sulking teen who repressed any bad memories of past relationships.

But little did she know that she too would get into a relationship herself.

_Several months later . . . ._

"Shit, shit, shit . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled at the sight of Nel, who grew a few inches over the summer months. But that wasn't the case, as her endowments grew into another cup size very quickly. "You went from being flat as a day-old soda to growing out two air bags," he crudely joked, much to the 14-year-old's dismay.

"Shut up, Grimmie! It's bad enough that Daddy had to go bra-shopping with me last week!" she whined, punching him on the arm. But Gimmjow simply smirked and chuckled, going as far as ruffling at her hair. "Hey, stop it! I need to go to school, you know!"

"I know, and I'm going with you so nobody tries to mess with you," he replied.

"Ah! No way!" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't do that, that'd make your boobs bigger and those horny shitheads will go after you," he scoffed. "C'mon, I gotta go to work after this." Nel huffed one more time but complied for him, hauling over her messenger bag over her shoulder before stepping out. She was wearing a black vest in an effort to cover her breasts along with her uniform but it was still noticeable to her cousin's frowning eyes. "Shit, maybe we should go to a doctor to deflat those . . . ." sighed Grimmjow as they reached ground level and walked up to the parked motorcycle.

"Whatever," frowned Nel. "You better hope that Mom or Aunt Izzy doesn't find out about this." Grimmjow simply shrugged as he handed her his helmet, he was daring enough to ride without one and had yet to recieve a ticket for it.

"Climb on," he said as he got on, starting the ignition. Nel did so, putting on the helmet as she sat behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his strong torso. Grimmjow finally took off, riding safely through traffic. He mentally grimaced at the feeling of his cousin's boobs pressed against his back. He'd like it better if she was flat as pancakes. "Gross . . . ." he grumbled under his breath. In under fifteen minutes, he slowed to a stop once he reached to gate of his cousin's middle school. Many student stared in surprise and amazement at one of their classmates who was getting off the older man's bike.

"Your helmet smells like cheap beer, Grimmjow," Nel sighed after taking it off. "Thanks for the ride . . . ."

"No problem," Grimmjow sighed before realizing that most of the students by the gate was gawking at the two. "I know what you're thinking, but we're actually cousins!" he scoffed out in annoyance. "You kids are a bunch of sick weirdos . . . .!" Putting on his helmet, he revved before driving away. Nel just groaned in embarrassment, but it was better than people thinking of her as one of those teen prostitutes.

"That was her cousin? He looks so hot . . . .!" giggled her classmates as they went into the school, and Nel's frown deepened. Her 20-year-old cousin does look bad-ass but she could care less.

"Just one more year and it's off to high school," she sighed, walking leisurely towards the entrance.

"Psst, hey. That fucker was yur cousin . . . .?"

"Hmm . . . .?" The teen girl whipped her head around, only to realize that the sunlight over her was partially blocked. She glanced up to see the one person that everyone at school had talked about. Nnoitra Jiruga really was tall, over a foot, maybe a foot and a half, above her. But he was lanky thin, like Jack Skeleton from that creepy kids movie she watched as a little kid. And he was just as creepy, with a wide toothy grin as well as the slanted dark lavender eye that was penetrating through her entire being. "Uh . . . . huh?" she frowned in puzzlement.

"The guy wit' the bike, that yur cousin?" he grinned as he stared down, causing Nel to step back in defense.

"Uh, yeah he is," she nodded a little, noticing that he was wearing a white-colored eyepatch but it was covered by his choppy black hair.

"Shit, an' a girl like ya related to him?" he questioned, his sneer-like grin widened a little. "Yur different from the rest o' these bitches around here." Nel's lips tightened at that; these past several months Grimmjow had warned her about lecherous guys and she instantly knew what he was thinking about right now.

"If you're thinking about me because of my . . . . bust size, you're sadly mistaken," she muttered as she turned to walk away. But the taller teen quickly stepped in front of her, shaking his head.

"Nah, that ain't it," he shrugged. "Sure, yur tits are freakin' but I wasn't thinkin' about it." Nel was still frowning, his grammer was so rudeful no matter how he was trying to talk to her. "Ya seem to be cool enough to be wit', no other girls like me. They're afraid o' me or some shit like that."

"Well . . . . you look like you would hurt someone, and that's not just my opinion," she honestly replied. But his grin was still there, and it was creeping her out a bit more.

"Only if they pissed me the fuck off," he shrugged again. "So . . . . whaddaya say? Wanna be wit' me?"

"No thanks," frowned Nel as she walked past him, entering the school.

"C'mon, ain't it hot to be wit' a bad boy for a innocent girl like yurself?" he smiled. "Every bitch likes that, an' so do ya also."

"Yeah right."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"Fuck, fuck, fuck . . . .!" groaned Grimmjow, gripping the long light blonde locks as his eyes squeezed shut. "Damn it . . . . hurry it up . . . .!" he hissed under his breath as he managed to open his eyes to glance down. Dark eyes glanced up in return, swallowing around the hard-on before continuing. Grimmjow breathed harshly, getting a blowjob in the supply closet was exciting but his lunch break was nearly up and his boss could come back any minute. "F-fuck, Yylfordt . . . .!" He gasped out, finally climaxing into his boyfriend's mouth. "Fuck . . . .!" Yylfordt swallowed the excretion with ease, carefully tucking the limp member back into his jeans before standing up.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else . . . ." his husky yet effeminate voice muttered as he chastely kissed his lips.

"The hell can you think about while sucking me off?" Grimmjow frowned in slight confusion.

"My little brother was being an ass to me, again," he pouted. "He always tries to put me down, he even said that you're nothing but a low-class leech with no real job."

"Tch, then tell him to kiss my ass," he scoffed as he unlocked the closet door and they stepped out. For now, Grimmjow was working as an 'apprentice' for a small car repair shop. For once, Edorad was right with the so-called intership until he could work professionally. But his friend was okay with him hitching with a guy whom he met on the way to work just before summer. Yylfordt was the second guy he had dated, and they were nearly eye-to-eye to each other in height but Grimmjow rarely had any preference to any person. "Come on, go to the front of the shop before that pain in the ass comes back."

"I know," he sighed tiredly as they made their way to the front office/waiting room that was luckily empty. "You know . . . . can we do something else besides giving you just blowjobs? It's starting to get boring."

"Well, I don't want stains covering my shirt and have my boss questioning me about it," frowned Grimmjow.

"That's not it," he muttered. "We've been dating for over three months, and yet we're not having sex. I've already told you that I'm the bottom and you like those kind . . . ."

". . . . I'm busy most of the times, Yylfordt, with work and shit like that," he sighed.

"'Most of the times', not all," frowned Yylfordt with a shake of his head. "And since we go out, we have plenty of time to have sex. Come on, Grimmjow, please . . . .?" Grimmjow sighed tiredly, this man was persistent. Almost needy, it seemed. He quickly repressed that thought, he would always do that. Seeing flaws in his dates so he wouldn't commit into relationships for long.

"Fine, I'll fuck you. You happy now?" he sighed.

"Very," he smiled a little. "The weekend, as usual?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow . . . ." They both kissed each other good-bye before the blonde finally left, Grimmjow sighed heavily as he stretched his limbs until he heard dull cracks. He hoped that after having sex won't mess up his relationship like the others before. Now thinking about how he will save up to finally leave his parents' home, he yawned quietly as he went into the garage.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

. . . . Dang, now I hafta think more ideas for the next chapter! Remember, I'm changing the character status after this so be on the lookout!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	9. Gamuza's First Boyfriend

FMA: Botherhood had just started again a while back but I seemed to miss a new episode or two. So to remind myself, it's the 28th episode that I was watching so I've missed #27! I shouldn't be leaving personal notes while writing fanfics . . . .

Dark Moon Rising: Through Their Eyes by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Gamuza's First Boyfriend**

For the last two weeks, Nel had tried in vain to avoid Nnoitra's advances during school. Her cousin's warning of boys had embedded into her mind ever since she first hit puberty and hit it fast and hard. But no other boys had tried to flirt with her, only the creepy tall guy who followed her around. A lot of her classmates had noticed that yet was apprehensive to help with it. But she didn't blame them, as she finally went to the teacher about it. Yet, even with the warning of suspension for sexual harrassment, Nnoitra continued to talk to her. "C'mon, I wanna be wit' ya an' not any other girls here," sneered the tall student as he followed her to her algebra class, despite that his own class was on the other side of the building. "Just gimme a chance, Nel."

"And why should I?" she frowned.

"I'm not really as bad as everybody thinks, ya know," he shrugged. "They're all just fuckin' rumors, that's all! They don't know me but you should!"

"Hah! Like hell I should!" she scoffed, finally reaching her classroom. "Let me guess, you just like messing as if that's your hobby. Whatever, just leave me alone-"

"But I like ya, Nel," Nnoitra sighed in exasperation as he leaned against the doorway, his presence intimidating the passing classmates. "Please gimme a chance, then I'll leave ya alone." Nel frowned at him and sighed in agitation, if this was the only way for him to go away, so be it.

"Fine, fine . . . .! But I'm warning you, my cousin knows how to use a monkey wrench in more ways than one," she scoffed a little. But the extra-tall teen simply grinned in amusement before finally leaving her alone and walked away. Nel's frown deepened, she wouldn't get away from this. Not even when he immediately followed after her as soon as school was finished, she waited for Grimmjow to pick her up while ignoring Nnoitra's random swears to passing classmates by the gates.

"Hey! The fuck ya lookin' at, ya bunch o' pussies?" he yelled out at a small group of second years who were glancing at him. Nel groaned in distress, where the hell was her cousin? "So . . . . ya an' me goin' out anytime this weekend?" he sneered down at her.

"Tch, can't I just know about you first?" she frowned.

"Ain't that what first dates are fer, Nel?" he questioned, showing off his straight teeth. Nel scoffed at his right answer and glared away, just as the familiar biker slowed to a stop in front of her and took off his helmet.

"Nel . . . .?" frowned Grimmjow, his narrowed eyes glared at the one person who was standing nearby his little cousin. "Who in the hell is this . . . .?" he immediately questioned as he got off his bike. Instantly, he noticed that Nnoitra was a foot taller than him, but it didn't deter him as he grasped Nel by the shoulder. "Is he a friend, Nel?"

"Not really," replied Nel. "He just wanna date me, that's all . . . ." Grimmjow's lips tightened at the answer and glared back at the sneering teen, it was hard to act like the bigger person when someone else was towering over him.

"What intentions you got on my baby cousin, guy?" he interrogated.

"Nuthin', just wanna date her like she said," snorted Nnoitra. "Got a problem wit' that . . . .?"

"No, at least for now . . . ." Grimmjow sneered back, nudging Nel to his motorcycle. "Let's go, Nel. I bet Hector would like to know about this-"

"Ugh, there's no way that I can talk to him or Mom about this, Grimmjow!" she huffed. She took one last glance at Nnoitra, who gazed back before stalking away, before taking the helmet and hanged onto her cousin's back.

"Tch, you could pick a better guy than that creepy weirdo," scoffed the blunet.

"Hah, you're the one to talk with those crazy girls you've gone out with!" Nel scoffed back through the protective headgear. Grimmjow smirked a little as he started the engine and rode off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel let out a small groan when Grimmjow ratted out on her about the so-called 'boy' who seemed to like her to her parents later that night. He couldn't help it, better him than the two idiots (he'd rather not say her brothers) who comes and goes for free meals and a few bucks even after college. "I'm telling you guys . . . . this guy's like a walking skeleton with the creepiest grin ever," scoffed Grimmjow, guzzling down a can of soda as he plopped down on the living room couch. "But he was so tall, you could've just punch him in the nut just like that."

"Shut it, Grimmjow," huffed Nel as she smacked him in the back of the head. "It's none of your business anyway." Grimmjow growled back in slight amusement before finishing the rest of his drink.

"Well I just hope that you don't have any interest on this boy, he seems troubled," sighed Veronica.

"Come on, I'm fourteen, I can make decisions for myself," Nel pouted.

"Your big cousin's looking out for you, Nel," she replied. "I'm not saying that you're too young to date, but you have options."

"And what options are those exactly?" questioned Hector with a flustered frown.

"Oh please, I've had options before dating you," The blonde mother answered curtly. "Anyway . . . . if you do not like him, then don't be with him, sweetie. Like I say, it's better to have other options."

"Ah, fine, Mommy," sighed Nel.

"These other option better not be perverted like that walking mantis," Grimmjow scoffed as he stood up. "Talk to you guys later . . . ."

"Oh, and I already know that you drive Nel around with that death bike of yours," said Veronica, and the young man grumbled.

"Later . . . ." Nel frowned while her cousin finally left, they were sort of right about their opinions. But she was a bit curious, mostly of why does Nnoitra have an interest in her in the first place. Sure, he seemed creepy but anyone should have a chance one way or another.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Um . . . ." Nel mumbled out once Nnoitra stalked by the school gate the next morning, she mentally bristled when he hacked out a spit just a few feet from her before noticing. "Th-that was disgusting . . . .!" she blurted out accidently, and the taller teen simply snorted.

"An' . . . .?" he shrugged. "Where that cousin o' yurs, always out here wit' the fuckin' bike?"

"He went to work early," she muttered as she walked for the entrance and he followed after her, scaring away the other passing classmates as usual. "But he's just worry about me start dating guys at this age . . . . He kept insisting about not being taken advantage of by idiotic boys. He just wishes for me to make smart decisions."

"Ah, all that bullshit feedin' into ya?" he joked. "Not everybody's nice, y'know . . . . Sometimes ya should date cool guys, like me."

"All right, all right," she frowned at him. "This Saturday in the afternoon. One date, and that's it. Agree, Nnoitra?"

"Hah! Knew I would wear ya down!" he cackled loudly, slinging his head back before glancing back at her. "But where exactly? 'Less ya wanna do somethin' that ya don't want yur Mama know!"

"A simple date at the movies, gosh!" scoffed Nel at the lewd meanings of his words. "But I'm only doing this because you kept pestering me about it, okay?"

"Tch, ya just wanna like me, Nel, an' I don't blame ya," he grinned as he walked ahead of her. "See ya later, can't wait fer this weekend." Nel groaned softly as Nnoitra walked away, she couldn't believe what she had done. Her family was worried about her being around this guy but she wanted to experience the ordeal. For once, she'd like to rebel for once.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"I'm telling you, the engine's completely broken!" Grimmjow scoffed in exasperation at one very stubborn customer over the diagnosis. "The car's old as shit, so of course it'll break down if you don't take care of it! I mean, look . . . .! There's rust all over it, were you driving in the rain with the hood popped up for a year straight?"

"I don't understand why you can't fix it, they fixed it last time!" frowned the customer.

"That's last time! This one's far too damaged for repair, it has to be replaced!" he scoffed. Why are most people so stubbornly retarded? "And because of the condition of the car itself, it'll cost more!"

"Hah, there's no way that I'll pay for some engine!"

"It's better than the shitty one in that damn car!"

"Arf! Arf! Arf . . . .!"

Grimmjow stiffened in surprise at the sound of the 'terror' coming near. If the 'terror' was coming, then his boss was coming back also. Shit. "I'm telling you, you must have the engine replaced," he said quickly to the grumpy man. "I can't help you in any other way, guy-"

"I already heard it, Grimmjow," came the lazy tone, and the blunet mentally grimaced before glancing behind his shoulder. A tall brunet with slate-grey eyes gazed at him nonchalantly, an unlit cigarette hanging just barely between his lips as he loosely crossed his arms. "Cursing out the customer is not our business policy," he chastised calmly. "You should've just tell him the truth about the diagnosis and that's it. Simple as that."

"I've tried but he's being stubborn about the engine, it's completely destroyed, Starrk," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Oh . . . . then it needs to be replaced, then," he shrugged.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him but he didn't wanna pay for it."

"Oh . . . ." sighed Starrk. "Then we can't help him, it's that simple . . . ."

"What? You people are the worst mechanics ever!" scowled the man. "Just give me back my car, I'll go to a different mechanic then!"

"Fine, the release fee's 15,000 yen," replied the boss, reaching into his pocket for his lighter as he ignored the angered reaction of the customer.

"So much for my car?"

"That's the minimum price, sir," he sighed, exhaling out the smoke. "But if you don't wish to pay now, then the extra day fee'll cost 2,500 yen more for each day . . . ." The costumer scowled once again before turning away to write a check, glaring at Grimmjow who glared back. He grumbled over the payment before leaving the shop, while the blunet moved to close the front hood of the car. "Your social skills still need improvement, Grimmjow," sighed Starrk.

"Yeah, but you keep ignoring your own 'No Smoking' sign all the time," Grimmjow huffed.

"That's for the customers, it doesn't apply to me," he reason, just as his dog brisked into the garage area. Grimmjow frowned at the sight of the greyish-tan canine, it looked like a cross between a wolf and a German Shepherd and was tall at the shoulders. Unlike his lazy owner's personality, the dog was more outgoing and aggressive, especially at one blue-haired employee. "Coyote . . . . leave the idiot alone," ordered Starrk, when the dog huffed at Grimmjow with disdain. "He's mine to boss around, all right?" Coyote huffed again before trotting away to his makeshift bed, made of old tires with blankets and pillows.

"Prick," Grimmjow grumbled under his breath.

"Never mind him, just get to work," he sighed, walking up to a large switch in the wall and pressed it. The garage slowly opened with loud mechanical clanking noises every now and then until the late morning sun was revealed. "What's it with you lately, Grimmjow? You seemed distracted for the past week or so. Got into trouble with your girlfriend or something?"

"I don't got a girlfriend, Starrk," he muttered.

"Oh . . . . then who's that person in the surveillance?" he frowned lightly in confusion, and his apprentice stiffened in shock. "I don't have a problem with what you do during break time, but try to be discreet when bringing your lover for a nooner."

"Don't say it with such a calm tone," groaned Grimmjow as he rushed out of the garage for the tow truck. He should charge the damn customer for transporting fee as well. But for some reason, his boss was right about him being distracted for a while now. He and Yylfordt had finally had sex a few weeks back, but now his lover wished to do it more often, rather than just during the weekends. He was seemingly needy to him but Grimmjow needed to stop doing that. He wanted the relationship to work without seeing the flaws all the time. Ignoring the annoyed rant from the customer pacing nearby, he stepped into the truck and turned it on to put it in reverse.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Drinking a bottle of iced tea she had snuck into the movie theater, Nel frowned awkwardly in her seat. Mostly because of her date's legs taking up two seats next to her and she kept being poked in the arm by his bony knee since he was slouching. The movie itself was pointless, despite being a horror film about cellphone voicemails killing people off, again since it was a sequel. ". . . . Don't you think this is so cliche?" she mumbled softly.

"What is?" grunted Nnoitra, gazing at the screen in a bored manner.

"Bringing a girl to see a horror movie," she frowned at him. "She'd get scared at sudden parts and this is your opportunity to 'console' her, blah blah blah . . . . I'm not stupid."

". . . . Shit, ya got me," smirked Nnoitra as he glanced at her. "Ya mean this shit doesn't scare you?"

"Not really, it's kinda predictable," she shrugged.

"Well yur right 'bout that, it's boring as fuck. Doesn't matter, it's gonna finish soon anyway . . . ." Nel groaned a little when the bony knee then poked at her side, trying to ignore it as she drank her drink. She followed her cousin's advice about sneaking in food in theaters, saying that it was cheaper to do it with a big handbag. "Hey . . . ."

"What?" she sighed.

"Yur a virgin, right?" The words barely left his lips when she abruptly stood up and glared at him, her yellow-hazel widened in disbelief.

"That's none of your damn business!" she hissed angrily but to her annoyed surprise Nnoitra simply smirked at her reaction.

"Guess that's a yes then."

"You're a jerk . . . .!" she scoffed, stalking away. Why did she agree to date the most obnoxious person in the first place? Her family was right about him, she shouldn't have dated him at all. Brisking out into the lobby, she nearly reached for the exit when her hand was suddenly grasped and she glared up. "Let me go, you creep! I can't believe you've said that to me . . . .!"

"All right, I'm sorry 'bout that!" Nnoitra said jokingly. "Geez, can't take a simple joke like that! Didn't know that yur such a prude . . . .!"

"I'm not, that's not the thing you say to a girl, you idiot!" she scoffed, pulling her arm away from his grip but he was surprisingly strong as he firmly held her back.

"I'm sayin' that I'm sorry," he then frowned as he glared down at her. "I didn't mean ta say it, but yur overreacting fer no fuckin' reason. Gosh, thought ya were smart enough ta let shit like that go." Nel stopped struggling and frowned at him. His tone was still rude, but it was the closest thing of sounding honest. He finally let go of her and scoffed under his breath as he stared her rubbing at her arm. She stared back at him and huffed, both of them hadn't realized that wandering patrons were glancing warily at them from the distance.

"I'll accept your apology . . . . but I don't think I'll ever date you again, Nnoitra," she sighed deeply, stepping away.

"C'mon, don't be like that," he muttered with a lighter frown. "Gimme another chance, Nel. I'll be good, I promise." At that, the teen girl paused, mentally trying not to smile in disbelief. Him, being good? She had to see that to be true, she thought.

"I don't know . . . ." she shrugged lightly.

"Please, just one more shot," he mumbled. "After that, ya can stop bein' wit' me, deal?"

"Well . . . . next week, and that's it," she finally answered. Nnoitra put up his wide grin and nodded, walking past by her for the exit.

"Trust me, I'll try again, Nel," he grinned, leaving her alone as he left building. Nel sighed as she crossed her arms when she suddenly hissed out in pain. She didn't think that his grip on her was that hard.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow relished the taste of melted dark chocolate on his tongue, not wasting anytime of biting off another piece. Candy always calmed him down, no matter what his mood. Right now, he was munching on his chocolate bar in the aftermath of another sex with Yylfordt, who was dozing next to him. He glanced at him and sighed. It was getting a bit easier to sleep with him, but the tiny amount of insecurity was still there. He didn't want to think about that past but with each relationship it always came back.

"Mmnn . . . ." Yylfordt mumbled sleepily before turning his head, flickering his eyelids before finally opening them. ". . . . You eating . . . .?" he questioned groggily despite the light sleep.

"Just chocolate . . . . " grunted Grimmjow, gnawing out another bite of the candy.

"Can I have a piece . . . .?"

"Whatever . . . ." he shrugged as his lover sat up, giving him the last two pieces. "I need to leave here, anyway. I've promised my lazy-ass of a boss to stay overnight to fix two cars." Yylfordt whined softly when the blunet got off the disheveled bed to find his clothing, gazing lazily at his flawless back.

"But you have time to have another date sometimes this week?" he asked.

"I really don't know . . . ." shrugged Grimmjow as he put on his uniform shirt. "My schedule's pretty fucked up these past few days."

"Can't you at least check with your boss-"

"Quit acting so damn whiny, I just don't know!" Grimmjow suddenly scoffed out. "Damn . . . .! Always nagging me . . . ." Yylfordt said nothing else out of surprise, then just gazed away. The blunet paused momentarily and deeply sighed, scratching through his head as he turned to him. ". . . . I'm sorry, Yylfordt," he mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he gazed at him. "It's just that I'm been stressed out lately from work, you know? Didn't mean to yell at you . . . ."

"You know, it's all right," sighed the blonde man. "Sorry . . . ."

"I know," nodded Grimmjow, putting up a small sheepish smile as he put on his shoes before standing up. "See you soon, all right . . . .?"

"Yeah . . . ." he nodded. Grimmjow leaned to peck at his forehead before moving away and finally left the room. The entire apartment where Yylfordt and his younger brother were living was empty and quiet when they were haviing sex, but as soon as he stepped into the living room area he saw the mop of pink hair peeking behind the couch and groaned.

"Fuck . . . ." he grumbled just as the man on the couch turned his head from the book he was reading and looked up with a smug look in his deep honey eyes. "How long were you sitting there, Szayel . . . .? You must be a sick guy to listen to your brother getting pounded."

"Please, I was simply waiting for your primitive aura to leave," smirked Szayel, his slim fingers reaching to push his glasses up. "I swear, I wish I could only tolerate you if you're more- oh, what's the word . . . . Oh, if you're a little more educated."

"Tch, I did go to school," scoffed Grimmjow.

"That only a low-level idiot could accomplish, and that's you," he huffed with a haughty tone. Grimmjow scoffed again, the Granz brothers had almost the same voice and mannerism, yet were completely different from one another. They even barely looked similar to one another, due to their very different hair and eye colors. "Are you done yet, or are you going to devour everything in our fridge again?"

"Fuck off," he grumbled, moving for the door.

"My, such language . . . ." Szayel mocked but was ignored as the blunet finally left, closing the door rather rudely.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Oh my gosh, I'm trying to remember this one doujinshi that I read a while back. The one with Szayel raping poor ol' Grimmy. I hope that'll give me some ideas. (not the rape part, though . . . .)

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


End file.
